Finding Home
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Kagome finds her intercity life rather boring and impersonal. Longing for something more, she remembered about her family farm, something that was in her father's family for generations. Going there she finds the town almost abandoned, the farm near ruin, and uncertain of how to fix things. Can she find her place in the world in a place the world forgot? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1 Kagome Comes Home

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 1- Kagome Comes Home

* * *

><p>She sighed bored as she sat at the table with her dinner. She didn't know why she was doing what she did every day. There was no purpose, there was no point. She turned to the page to the daily paper before eating a little more as she sighed. The city life was getting tedious.<p>

_Maybe the farm is still there_, she thought to herself as she ate. She noticed an add about one of the local farms, just outside the city, selling fresh produce._ I could do that, sell produce, maybe even work with animals. Anything has to be better than office work._ She picked up her phone and looked at it as she thought. She dialed a number and waited as the phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?" A voice said answering the other line.

"Hi mother," she replied as she leaned back a little.

"Kagome, what a surprise! How's work going?" her mother asked pleased.

"It's work, I'm actually not really a huge fan of it," she said as she sighed and thought about it. "Do we still have that property in that little town?"

"Realizing city life isn't quite so easy?" her mother asked curiously.

"It's not that it's not easy," Kagome said as she thought about it. "It's boring and no one here talks to each other, just do what's necessary to get through the day."

"Well, we do have that property, I don't know the shape of it," her mother said as Kagome nodded. "Your grandfather had stopped going there years ago, maybe when you were ten at the latest."

"Alright, I think this weekend I'll go check it out," Kagome said as she thought about it. "How are things back home?"

"Good, your brother is enjoying college," her mother replied. "And I hired a nice young man to help at the shrine." Kagome nodded as she thought about it. "You should come meet him."

"Mother, I'm not looking for a husband right now," Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"You never know until you meet him," her mother said humorously, "and it doesn't sound like you're any closer to meeting anyone there." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I saw that."

"How could you see that? It's not Skype!" Kagome protested.

"I'm a mother, I see and know all," her mother said laughing a little. "But I'll send you the address when I get on the computer tonight. I've been wondering how that place looks."

"Well, if I choose to stay there, once it's cleaned up you can visit." Kagome said as her mother seemed to chuckle over the phone. "What? Mother premonition telling you something otherwise again?"

"It sounds like you're already taking the place, it can't be worse than where you're at now if you're so unhappy." her mother chortled at her. "But let me know."

"I will mother," Kagome said amused, "have a good night."

"Good night, Kagome," her mother said before they hung up. Kagome put away the paper and turned on her computer before taking her dishes into the kitchen. She relaxed playing a few games and reading a few news articles before checking her mail and receiving the address from her mother. She printed it out and checked the routes before going to bed, she only had two more days of work before she had the weekend off.

Two days later Kagome was leaving work and looking forward to her weekend. If anyone had cared to ask what she was up to, she would have told them she was thinking of permanently leaving the city and her boring life. She headed home to grab her suitcase, she had mailed home anything of value and the rest of it would stay with the apartment. Really at this point all she was taking is her clothes, some photos, and a few books in a book bag.

"Lets see, bags are ready, train ticket is in my purse, and I think I'm ready to go," Kagome murmured to herself. She grabbed two letters on the table and then the rest of herself before heading out the door. She slid the two letters into a post box before walking towards the train station.

"Do you have your ticket?" A conductor asked her as he walked the line looking for the passengers tickets. She smiled and handed it to him before resuming her book. "Visiting for a while?"

"Possibly moving there, I'm going to check it all out first." she said as he nodded and handed her back the ticket.

"Good luck," he said before moving on. She smiled to herself, though he didn't sound completely convinced. She resumed reading her book as she felt the train roll along the tracks. Despite everything, the calmness to which she was doing this, she was extremely excited.

After a day of riding the train she exited it as she looked around, this town wasn't her final destination. She walked down the ramp with her bag and prepared for the hike that was ahead of her. It was another day's walk to get to the town. If anything she should move there so she doesn't have to struggle to get there.

"Welcome to Fujigoko," a man said bowing. She smiled and bowed in return.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she prepared to head in the appropriate direction.

"Are you visiting our small village?" he asked her as she prepared to walk away.

"Actually coming through, I'm heading towards a village where my family owns a farm," she answered as he nodded. "Once I'm settled I'm sure I will come back through, you have a very beautiful city here." He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, if it does not work for you at your family's farm, you are always welcome back," he said before turning to walk away. She looked at him surprised before shrugging and heading in the appropriate direction. She stopped at a stand and grabbed a small bite to eat before leaving the city, it was already half a day spent getting out of Fujigoko and she still had to travel to the town. She sighed and set her resolution, figuring she'll get there hopefully shortly after nightfall, before starting off.

She walked into the town shortly after dark, praising herself for making such good timing. She was surprised to see so many empty buildings, some were getting rather dilapidated and obviously needed to be torn down and rebuilt. She looked around and found one with lights on, figuring that was the best direction to head to.

She knocked on the door and waited as she heard some voices and scuffling of feet and furniture. Probably interrupted dinner, she thought as she looked around. As the stars started to shine through the velvety sky she was surprised at how many she could see. The door opened, flooding her small area with light as a rather large man stood in the door way.

"Can I help you?" he asked her confused.

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi," she said bowing as he looked at her surprised. "I have come to work my family's property."

"Miss Higurashi, I didn't know you were coming," he said surprised, "we would have started a fire and prepared your farmhouse." She smiled and nodded as she thought about it.

"It was more a last minute decision," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry for disturbing your evening."

"Oh no!" he said as he moved. "Please, come in. My wife, Izayoi was just finishing dinner preparations." He turned as Kagome entered. "Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, come say hello to our guest!"

"A guest?" someone asked surprised as the three rounded the corner. They all stopped and looked at her surprised.

"Yes, a guest, Inuyasha," his father said shaking his head. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she is here to run her family farm." The three looked at her surprised again. "So before dinner, can you boys please take some lumber to her house and start the fireplace so it'll be warmer for her after dinner?" The two nodded and left as Kagome turned to the strange man to protest.

"Come dear," Izayoi said before Kagome could say anything, "lets get you cleaned up. By the time the boys get back we'll be ready for dinner and you can tell us about your trip." Kagome followed her, quite amazed at the kindness she was receiving so far.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a bow, "I apologize for being so much trouble."

"Trouble?" the man said amused. "Definitely not! In fact you are a bit of hope we had needed right now." Kagome looked at him confused.

"Hope?" she repeated.

"Yes," he replied as he thought. "I'm sorry, there is so much to tell you and I didn't even start properly." Kagome waited as he seemed to think. "My name is Nishi, I am the head of this village. Really it's not even a village anymore, the number of residents can be counted on one hand."

"What happened?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Time," Izayoi answered as her husband seemed confused with the answer. "Most people moved because there weren't jobs, then it was lack of tourists, and after a while we started to fade from memory." Her husband chuckled a little.

"It's a cruel irony, we were very prosperous once," Nishi said as he seemed to fall into a daydream. Izayoi and I were married in the small shrine at the river, since then the monk and shrine maiden have moved on."

"We had always hoped the boys would get married there, it's such a beautiful spot," she agreed. "But all that remains are us, the woman who takes care of the supplies to be sold in the general store, and the general store." Kagome nodded.

"So, how am I hope?" Kagome asked confused.

"A farm is a very good sign for a village or town, it symbols sustainability," Nishi answered as Izayoi walked out of the room. "We had written your mother and asked if your brother was willing to come and work the farm, but he had already gone off to college." Kagome nodded in agreement. "We didn't even think about whether or not you'd be interested."

"She'd probably have told you otherwise," Kagome said as she thought about it, "until a few days ago I wasn't sure about what I wanted to do. I was living in the heart of Tokyo, but I wasn't happy. I figured a change of scenery would be helpful." He nodded as he listened, he had heard that before.

"Well after dinner, I'll show you to your house so you can relax. I'm sure you're tired after your long journey." he told her as Kagome nodded in agreement. Moments later the two boys showed up.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," he said as they walked in, "this is Kagome and she will be running the farm. Sesshomaru takes care of the livestock and Inuyasha is the resident blacksmith." Kagome nodded, both would be very beneficial to know if she decided to work with animals, and her tools should be checked on before using them.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on such a task?" Inuyasha asked her as the two looked at her curiously.

"I am going to try my best," Kagome said as he nodded, "I can do no more or less than that."

"Come everyone, lets eat," Izayoi called as she put the food on the table. Everyone sat and ate quietly and enjoying the meal. It was especially good to Kagome since she hadn't really eaten all day.

"Thank you for dinner," Kagome said bowing as she and Nishi prepared to head to the farm. Izayoi smiled and shook her head as she bowed to her in return.

"Thank you for coming, it's been a while since we've had a guest join us," Izayoi said smiling. Kagome left the house with Nishi and they headed towards her final destination.

"I will warn you," he said as Kagome listened, "it's not in the best of shape. We've kept the house and barn together, so you should have no problem living here or having animals, but the farm itself needs to be cleaned up. It's survived many typhoons and earthquakes." Kagome nodded, she anticipated this.

"I figured I would have to clean it up first," she said as he nodded and listened. "After all, how long has it been since my grandfather stopped coming to keep an eye on it?" He nodded in agreement as they walked onto the property. In the dim light they could see the area around the house was pretty clear, some weeds slightly out of control and some rocks that should be cleared away, but otherwise so far not so bad.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll meet you here and give you the tour and we'll take your tools to see Inuyasha about their quality and maybe upgrading them and fixing them up some. They are quite old." Nishi said as Kagome nodded in agreement as she opened the door to the house. It needed a little cleaning, mostly for the cobwebs, but otherwise in great shape.

"I'll see you bright and early," she said enthusiastically. He nodded, waved, and headed home as she walked in and looked around. She walked into the kitchen, ran the water to see if the hot water worked, and wandered around after figuring it all out. She sighed as she walked into the bedroom and looked around the rest of the house. She put her books on the bookcase in the living room and a few pictures on a table not too far away. She walked back into the bedroom and unpacked her stuff, putting her clothes into the dresser.

"We'll get the tools taken care of and then I'll get this place cleaned up," Kagome said to herself as she grabbed some night clothes and clean underwear. She walked into the bathroom, unloading the supplies she needed to bathe, and jumped in the shower.

As she laid down she figured she'd also call her mother tomorrow to let her know she was there safe and sound and that the town was in pretty bad shape. She fell asleep pretty fast, exhausted from her trip.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 2- Introductions

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke up and almost lost herself, not knowing where she was. For a moment she panicked and then as she looked around, woke up, she found herself in the bed in the farmhouse she traveled a day to. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a pair of jeans, socks, and a t-shirt before throwing on a sweatshirt as well. She prepared for her day as she wandered into the kitchen only to realize she had nothing to eat or drink yet.<p>

"Coming!" She called as someone knocked on her door. She opened it to reveal Inuyasha, the son of the man she met yesterday. "Good morning!"

"Father said you wanted me to look at your tools to make sure they are okay to work with," he said as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please," she said as she walked outside with him. She led him to the barn, figuring this is where her tools would be. "To be honest, I haven't seen them yet."

"That's fine, minus the metal breaking at the touch, there isn't a tool I can't fix," he boasted as they walked into the barn. They walked to a wall with a work bench to find the tools hanging on the wall beside them. "They're not in terrible shape." He pulled the hoe down and wiped off the blade.

"How much to clean them up and make sure they're stable?" Kagome asked curiously. She pulled a hammer off the wall and wiped the dust off it.

"Don't worry about that," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the axe and a pitchfork. "Come on, we'll get this stuff over to the shop. I'm sure mother has breakfast ready and you should eat before working on the farm anyway." Kagome looked at him surprised. She followed him to his kiln and laid the tools where he indicated.

"Come on, mother is expecting us," he said after they dropped off the tools. She followed him back to his house and inside, they found the table heavy laden with food courtesy of Izayoi.

"Good morning," Izayoi said happily. "Sit, eat, there is plenty of food." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha ad looked around. "Nishi and Sesshomaru are already in the forest gathering ingredients for dinner. It's easier to do in the morning like this. For a few days, Kagome, you'll join us for dinner and such just so you can take your time getting the farm ready and waiting on the beginning of your plants." Kagome nodded as she thought about it, it was a logical decision. She didn't like relying on them but at the same time it was smart.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a smile.

"Of course, dear," Izayoi said happily, "it's going to take all of us to fix the town. We need to make sure that we're helping each other out." Kagome nodded in agreement as she started to eat with Inuyasha.

"I can't believe you came out here," he said as they ate. Kagome looked at him confused. "Weren't your parents surprised you wanted to move to the family farm?"

"Yes," Kagome said as she thought about it, "mama was quite surprised. But at the same time she understood why I was so miserable in the city. My father would probably be quite happy someone was working the land, same as my grandfather." Inuyasha nodded as he listened.

"Are they coming out here to stay with you?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh no, mama is running her family's shrine and Souta is off in college," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded again and thought about it.

"What did your boyfriend or friends think?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him curiously, wondering what caused the thousand questions, but not wanting to be rude and really not caring she was willing to answer.

"No boyfriend, and I wrote my friends before I left, letting them know where I was going." Kagome said as he looked at her curiously.

"Really? How did you get away with no boyfriend?" he asked her surprised. Kagome shrugged.

"I didn't really know anyone where I lived, no one really spoke or seemed to try to get to know each other," Kagome said as he nodded.

"That sucks," he said as she nodded in agreement.

"I guess it'd be like living in an area where there aren't really any other people," Kagome said as she thought about it. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru and I don't really know what we'll do if we ever get pestered about finding girlfriends," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. "I guess we could go to Fujigoko to meet people, but it's so far away."

"It is, it's quite a hike," Kagome said in agreement. They both helped clean up after they finished eating.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Seijuro and Rowen," Inuyasha said as they left the house. Kagome followed him to a small building not too far from Inuyasha's house and the entrance to her own property. Inuyasha knocked and it was opened by a young man with dark wild hair.

"Hey Inu," he said opening the door and walking in, indicating for them to enter. "Who's the girl? Your mom send away for a mail order bride?" Inuyasha shook his head as the young man chuckled.

"No, weirdo," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "This is Kagome, she's running the farm in town now."

"No, really?" he said surprised. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well I'll be," he said and offered his hand, "I'm Rowen Hashiba. I send out the goods that we produce in town here for trade. Essentially if you produce a bumper crop of, I don't know, potatoes. I'll ship out the potatoes and you'll get paid for them." Kagome nodded as she thought about it, that was a good thing to have, an outside contact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said enthusiastically. Inuyasha just watched them out of the corner of his eye as he looked around while Kagome and Rowen spoke.

"Right now, as you can imagine, business is a bit slow," Rowen said with a shrug. "The Takahashis produce only so much, as does Seijuro, so that we can stay afloat as is. Hopefully you'll give the town a leg up and more will move in."

"I can totally see if a few people I know can come out this way, but most of them won't be useful until we get others here," Kagome said as Rowen nodded in agreement.

"I have a few contacts I can gladly write to for that," Rowen said as Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.

"Why didn't you bring them sooner?" he barked at him.

"Because, I wasn't sure how long I'd be here," Rowen said with a shrug. "Beyond no people to buy anything, no people to produce anything, there really is no one here. I'd like to meet a girl and settle down one day." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, he had just been saying the same thing to Kagome.

"Well, now Kagome's here, once the farm's up and running we can save the town and others will move here." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Then I'll have to stay," Rowen said with a nod as Kagome smiled happily. "No way I'll leave such a lovely young woman without a way to sell her goods." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome smiled.

"We're going over to see Seijuro," Inuyasha said as Rowen nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Rowen said with a smile, "don't stay away Kagome, you're more than welcome to come visit at any time." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, it's great to meet you, Rowen," she said happily before following Inuaysha outside. She followed Inuyasha up a small hill to another building. It seemed very peaceful. "It's beautiful by this house."

"Yeah, Seijuro is a little odd," Inuyasha said warning her. "He's...philosophical in his own way." Kagome nodded as they walked up to the door, Inuyasha looked at the sign next to it before pushing the door open. Kagome was surprised to see in the front of the shop a counter and shelves of goods. "Seijuro runs the town grocery, for the things we can't really get on our own. He's here most days, he wanders a few days, it's on his sign outside the door." A man, he looked about middle-aged, walked out from the back and looked at them.

"Inuyasha, you bring a guest," he observed quietly.

"Yeah, this is Kagome, she's going to be running the farm," Inuyasha said as he nudged Kagome forward a bit. She smiled and shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as Sejiuro looked at her.

"You are quite un-confident about your ability to run that farm," he observed as Kagome looked at him surprised. "Why would you take on such a task yourself?"

"I came from Tokyo, I wasn't happy there, I figured the farm was a fresh start that I was looking for," Kagome said with a shrug. "I didn't know the town was in as much trouble as it is. I don't think anyone in my family did."

"Yes, our time here is as thin as a thread," Sejiuro said in agreement as Kagome nodded. "I'm sure you've heard from the others, we have all been uncertain with our time here."

"Yes," Kagome said as she thought about it. "I hope I can help so no one has to leave their home."

"That would be nice," Sejiuro said in agreement.

"Well I'm going to get Kagome back to the farm, I wanted her to see the shop for when she was ready for everything," Inuyasha said as Sejiuro nodded in agreement.

"It was very nice to meet you," Kagome said as they left. "You're right," she said to Inuyasha as they walked.

"About?" he asked her confused.

"He's weird," Kagome said as he chuckled.

"He grows on you," Inuyasha said in agreement as they walked back to her property. Kagome sighed as she looked around; the trees were overgrown, rocks and boulders were everywhere, and branches were all over. She had to till the land at least twice before planting seeds. "Your tools will be ready in a few days," he said as he looked around as well. "But I'll definitely get your ax and hoe ready first."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said happily as he looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. "I'll bring what I have done home with me so you can grab it at dinner." Kagome nodded in agreement as he headed off before heading onto her property and looking around. She designated a spot for rocks and branches so that she could dispose of them properly once her tools were done.

That evening, before dinner, Inuyasha walked into the house with Kagome's hoe and ax. Izayoi looked at him surprised.

"Sweetheart, what are those?" she asked confused.

"I took Kagome's tools to make sure they were fine to work with," Inuyasha said as his mother smiled and nodded, "these are the first two done. I cleaned all the rust off and resharpened them for her."

"Oh good," Izayoi said happily, "I'm sure Kagome will be happy to get them back."

"Yeah, the trees should probably be cut down, the boulders are all over the place. I think after I'm done the last of the tools I'm going to go help excavate the boulders out of there."

"That sounds like a good idea," Nishi said nodding in agreement as he walked into the room. "When you do that, let me know and I'll come help as well." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as there was a weak sounding knock on the door. Inuyasha got up and opened it to find Kagome cleaned up and changed from when he last saw her.

"Good evening," she said as he let her in, Sesshomaru skirting into the room not too far behind.

"Good evening, how was today?" Nishi asked curiously.

"Definitely a workout," Kagome said chuckling. "I've successfully set up two spots towards the back for now for the wood and rocks I can move. I pulled quite a few weeds as well, which Rowen came and visited me with lunch and he said he'd take them to see if he can sell them out."

"Oh good," Izayoi said excitedly, "even a dollar a weed is better than no money at all." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Also good news, your hoe and ax are ready for you to use," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him happily.

"Thank you! They'll be a big help getting the wood chopped up and out of the way. There's a few branches I couldn't move over what looks like an overgrown field and I'd love to get it ready to start turning so I can plant soon." Kagome said enthusiastically. Inuyasha nodded in agreement everyone was given plates full of food. They all ate quietly as they mused over their day.

"Thank you for dinner, Izayoi, it was delicious," Kagome said before leaving for the night.

"You're more than welcome," Izayoi said happily, "we'll see you in the morning." Kagome waved as Inuyasha followed her out with the tools.

"I can take them, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she held her hands out, "you've done so much already." He shook his head as he led the way to her property.

"It's no big," he said as they walked together after Kagome caught up. "I'll come help you in a few days with the bigger rocks and branches, if you still need help. I want to clean off the hammer, pitch fork, and clean up the watering can."

"That would be a big help," Kagome said nodding in agreement. She walked with him to the barn and watched him put the tools away. "Maybe I'll clean up the paddock and barn so I can get a cow and maybe some chickens."

"Well, you can get the cow," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him confused.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have chickens?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, he was never a fan of chickens, even though mother really would like to have a chicken or two for the eggs. Mainly so father stops taking them from bird nests." Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense, maybe I'll find a way to order some," Kagome said as she thought about it. "I'd need at least ten and that way your mother is welcome to the eggs and I can still sell some." Inuyasha nodded as he watched her look around. They walked outside and watched as the stars started to twinkle in the sky. "It's quite beautiful here. I've never seen so many stars."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"In the city there is so much light from everywhere that you can never see the stars," Kagome said with a shrug. "No one thinks to stop and look at the sky."

"So there isn't a starry night festival?" Inuyasha asked her confused.

"No, what's that?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"A night where you take the person important to you, that one special person, and you sit together and just watch the stars. It's a romantic thing," Inuyasha explained as Kagome nodded. "I don't really know though, Sesshomaru and I never got that chance."

"Well, once we fix the town, maybe you'll get that chance," Kagome said hopefully for him. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Kagome," he said as the two continued to just stare at the stars. "Look! A shooting star! You should make a wish!" He glanced over to see Kagome's eyes closed and he could tell she was making a wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked curiously as she opened her eyes. She looked at him surprised.

"I can't tell you," she said giggling, "it won't come true." Inuyasha chuckled and nodded as he thought about it. "But I'm going to head inside, I'm exhausted from today."

"Alright, good night Kagome," he said as he turned to head home.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she watched him head off the property before heading inside.

* * *

><p>Just in case you're unfamiliar with the world of Harvest Moon there are a few oddities:<p>

*There are still four seasons, but they are the "months", so there are only 30 days per season. As such there are only 120 days in a year.  
>*Everyone has a birthday, there are holidays, and there are competitions (Sheep contest, cow contest, fishing contest, etc)<br>*To propose in the game you give someone a blue feather, there will be a blue feather or two exchanged here!  
>*Characters will be appearing like in the game, when something major happens, a new set of characters will come to down to inhabit it.<p>

I have a whole homemade calendar set up beside me with character names, birthdays, events, spouses, and even future relatives if so be. Just to warn you, this will not be a short story. At minimum eleven chapters are planned and I know for a fact that it will exceed that.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Kouga!

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 3- Enter Kouga, Competition for Inuyasha?

* * *

><p>A few days passed, it was just about a week into Autumn, and the farm found Inuyasha helping Kagome as she cleaned the farm up. Kagome had already written the fall season off for produce, as there was still so much to be done. Nishi, despite saying otherwise, wasn't as much of a help. But Kagome had never expected much help.<p>

"I can't believe we cleared out that much," Kagome said as she looked at the neat pile of chopped wood not too far from the house. Inuyasha looked at it and nodded. "Tonight I'll definitely use some of this, it's starting to get chilly out."

"Yeah, you should have enough to get you all the way through Winter," Inuyasha said in agreement. He had just finished taking the rocks and using them to border the areas she was to grow her crops. They had cleared out most of the ground and already she had started to turn the soil, but with two days of a mist rain it was easier to work on everything else.

"If you guys need some, please, take it," Kagome said as she tossed some of the wood by the door so she could take it inside. Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed his wheel barrel and prepared to head to the pile of rocks.

"No, that's what father is doing today," he said before heading back to the pile of rocks. Kagome nodded and put some of the wood inside in a holder by the fireplace as well as setting a few pieces in the fireplace. She returned outside and looked around as she tried to figure out what else needed to be done. She wanted to get the fence to the barn yard ready because she wanted to get a cow from Sesshomaru by the beginning of the next season. She also looked at the well that looked like it could use some attention as well.

Inuyasha returned with an empty wheel barrel and watched as Kagome headed towards the barn with the ax. It was joining the other tools ready for use. He watched as she cleaned up as best she could before stopping for the day. He knew she was going to head inside and shower before heading to his place for dinner.

"I'll see you at the house, Kagome," Inuyasha said before heading out. She waved as she finished covering the rest of the wood for the night so it wouldn't get too wet with the misty rain falling and heading inside herself.

The night was rather quiet, though in a town of six people not much happened. Kagome was making a little money shipping out supplies that she didn't need and the rebuilding and repairing of her farm was going so smoothly and quickly. Izayoi had mentioned Inuyasha's upcoming birthday and to thank him for all his help Kagome started to figure out what to order for him. Inuyasha walked Kagome home, as he did every evening.

The next morning Kagome got ready as she always did and headed out onto her farm property to determine the day's weather and what she needed to do. It was going to be sunny, so she planned on working on the fence to the barn and looking over her well.

"Kagome!" Izayoi called as she walked onto the property.

"Izayoi," Kagome said surprised as she watched her walk up, "I was just getting ready to head over for breakfast. Is everything alright?" The older woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes," she said pleasantly, "but we have a new resident!" Kagome looked at her surprised.

"A new resident?" she asked confused. "Who is it?"

"Come! He's coming to breakfast with us and then the boys will be fixing up a house for him," Izayoi said happily as the two headed to her house. Kagome noticed him as they walked into the house.

"Kouga, this is our young farmer, Kagome," Nishi said as the younger man stood up and faced her.

"Such a beautiful woman runs a farm?" he asked surprised. "I am greatly pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Kagome." He kissed her hand as Kagome smiled and blushed a little.

"Just Kagome is fine, Kouga," she said happily, "and welcome to town."

"Thank you, I was looking for a new town to settle in," Kouga said as they all sat down, "and I heard that this town was recovering from a pretty bad depression. I figured this might be a good place to settle."

"What do you do for a living?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"I am a hunter," Kouga told her, "though if there is need of a butcher I can do that as well. I can't do anything quite so fancy as a traditionally trained one but I can do the basic necessities." Kagome nodded, he could be useful in gathering for food and such. "How is the farm going?"

"I am still cleaning it up," Kagome admitted, "it's been quite a while since any member of my family has been here to work it. It needs a lot of attention before I can start growing crops there." Kouga nodded as he thought about it.

"It must be hard gathering food and such if you're working all day cleaning up," he said as she nodded.

"Yes, but fortunately everyone has been so kind," Kagome said happily. "And I don't think Izayoi or Nishi would accept me saying no to eating here with them." Izayoi chuckled and shook her head.

"Quite right on that one," Nishi said as he ate his breakfast. Kouga chuckled as they all started to eat. "After breakfast Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I will will help fix up the house you chose, Kouga." Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, once the house is fully set up I'll be able to get enough food for everyone," Kouga said as they nodded in agreement.

After breakfast Kagome and Izayoi watched as the four headed to the house for Kouga to work on it.

"I think I'll take some of the spare firewood over there for him tonight, it's getting chilly at night now," Kagome said as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea," Izayoi said before looking to get ready for her day of chores. "I have some spare sheets and such we can send over as well so he sleeps comfortably. Maybe around lunch we'll go over." Kagome nodded before turning towards the door to head home. "See you then Kagome."

"See you at lunch time," Kagome said before heading to her farm. She got back and gathered the wood so that she wouldn't forget it. She headed over to the well and started to look around it and then in it. She pushed on a few of the rocks, the ones at the top were the loosest and figured she should stop by and see Seijuro about ordering cement for the rocks. She gathered the needed rocks to a spot by the well before heading over to the fence she wanted to look at.

"You didn't seem to get much done," Inuyasha said as he walked up to her as she pulled apart the fence.

"I figured you were over helping Kouga at his house, so I would work on small projects," Kagome said as she stopped and looked at him. "I wanted to get the fence reset up and I need Seijuro to order cement to hold the rocks for the well together. Are you guys all done?"

"The house he picked out had a few needed repairs but nothing of great issue," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Sesshomaru and I repaired the roof rather quickly and while father looked into the plumbing." Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Good, I'm happy it was a quick fix," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Before I head over for dinner I'll take some firewood to his house, I have more than enough and it's been getting chilly at night."

"That's an idea," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and nodded. "The fence definitely needs to be rebuilt. Your well isn't in terrible shape."

"The top three or four rows are pretty weak and I figured if I am to use it then I should reinforce the walls so I don't fall in," Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Very wise plan," he said in agreement. "I didn't realize it was so weak, I'll make sure that gets fixed." Kagome smiled and nodded as she went back to pulling apart the fence. Inuyasha watched her curiously for a bit before vanishing off.

"You're all alone here?" Kouga asked as he walked onto the property an hour or so later. Kagome looked up at him surprised and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered as she finished setting the wood that could be reused for the fence in one place and the ruined wood in another.

"No family to help you?" he asked her.

"My brother is in college, so he is of no use here," Kagome said with a shrug. "And I'm doing rather well, Inuyasha helps me when he can."

"It looked like he was working on another house," Kouga said as Kagome looked at him surprised. "I'm sure his old man has decided that since there is an off chance people may move back here, they should check on the other properties to make sure they're in good condition."

"It's possible," Kagome said in agreement. "It's also coming to the point where they should be maintained for Winter in case someone comes when we can't work on them." Kouga nodded as he watched her.

"You're a very independent woman, aren't you?" he asked her amused.

"I guess so," Kagome said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?" Kouga shrugged.

"It's just, I know very few females that could do this and be happy," Kouga said as Kagome nodded. "It's a big undertaking to do alone."

"It is, but I left Tokyo," Kagome said as she thought of how to explain it to him, "while I was there I felt like there was no purpose to what I was doing. The world was so impersonal, I had no friends, and wasn't really happy there. It's odd that such hard work makes me happy, but I feel like the world is completely different here." Kouga listened, quite surprised by her.

"Well, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask," Kouga said with a grin.

"Thank you," Kagome said happily. "Also, that wood by the gate over there, I was going to take that over to your house for you." Kouga looked at the wood and then back at her with a big grin on his face.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I'm sure it's been cool at night here." Kagome nodded in agreement as she looked around. She was pretty much done what she could for the day. "Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, there isn't much more I can do today," Kagome said nodding her head.

"How about you come with me for a walk in the woods? There should be all kinds of plant life that would be good for eating and we can see what kind of wildlife lives around here." Kouga said inviting her.

"Sure," Kagome said as she thought about it, "let me grab a bag to gather everything into." Kouga watched as she headed inside. A few minutes later she came out with some fresh clothes on, her hair brushed, and a backpack on.

They headed into town to see Nishi headed towards the farm with a young woman beside him. He chuckled as they spoke before noticing them.

"Kagome! Kouga!" he said happily. "Perfect timing! This is Kino, Makoto and she is moving here into town with us." Kagome smiled and bowed to her.

"Welcome," Kagome said happily as Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said pleased.

"How did you hear about this little town?" Kouga asked curiously.

"I was moving into Fujigoko but when the baker woman there heard I wanted to start a bakery, she ran me out and I came here," Makoto said bashfully. "I was never one to handle competition very well, and I can imagine she isn't either as she is the only real bakery in that town." Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

"Well then, you can hone your skills here and be a far better baker than her," Kouga said positively as Makoto laughed a little and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Nishi said as Kagome looked at him confused. "He was yelling at me earlier, he had intended in taking some cement to your property to fix the well when I had him help Sesshomaru fix up the building for Makoto."

"That's alright," Kagome said with a smile, "It's better to get everything ready for Makoto." Nishi nodded in agreement. "Also, there is spare firewood at the farm, Makoto, if you need some. The nights are starting to get chilly here, plus I'm sure you'll need it for the ovens."

"Thank you so much," Makoto said happily. "That's a big help until I can get everything set up."

"This is great, two new residents in a single day," Nishi said pleased, "Izayoi will be thrilled for the full house for dinner tonight."

"We were just getting ready to explore the woods, we'll bring anything we find to help with dinner," Kagome offered as Nishi smiled pleased. The two waved and headed off as Makoto and Nishi continued the tour. No one noticed Inuyasha watching as Kagome walked towards the woods with Kouga, or noticed the fact that he slammed the the hammer into his hand he was watching them.

* * *

><p>I've been debating on whether or not I wanted to use the Inuyasha characters as they were; youkai and hanyou. It was a difficult decision and I finally decided that I would keep them as they are seen in the anime. All characters will reflect their anime forms and I'll shoot for attitudes as well. :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Happy Birthday Inuyasha!

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was Autumn ninth and Inuyasha's birthday. Kagome knew that evening Izayoi was planning a small party for him with the whole town invited. Her present came in just the day before and fortunately she was able to get it hidden before he came to help her work on the property for the day. She sighed as she headed outside and looked around at what she wanted to do for the day.<p>

So far the fence around the barn had been redone, the well was secured by Inuyasha, the fields were all set up, and really she was closer to getting everything started than she had realized. She figured maybe today she'd go see Seijuro about seeds.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said happily as he walked up to her. Kagome smiled as she went up to him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said happily. He nodded, he looked around curiously, she wondered if he was looking for a present. "Ready for breakfast?" He nodded as they headed over to his house.

"So, what's your plan today?" he asked her curiously.

"I figured I'd go see Seijuro about some seeds, I think I'm ready to start planting," Kagome said as he nodded.

"That's awesome!" he said happily. "Are you still thinking of asking Sesshomaru about a cow?"

"Yes, actually, and I think a friend of mine knows a contact about some chickens," Kagome said happily. "It's going more smoothly than anticipated when I saw it." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure how long you'd last with that mess," he said scratching the back of his head bashfully. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"I understand completely, and without you I wouldn't have been able to do it," she said as he beamed at her. "Really, you were the biggest help I could have ever had. Really, I wish I knew of a way to thank you."

"I'm sure I can think of a way," he said smirking at her. Kagome laughed a little with a nod.

"I'm sure you could," she said as they headed inside the house. Izayoi had the table groaning with food as everyone sat down to eat together.

"Izayoi, I can't believe you get so much made so quickly," Kouga said impressed with the breakfast spread.

"Trust me, without my boys we'd be starving," Izayoi said happily. They ate happily, discussing their daily plans. Everyone cheered for Kagome when she announced she was ready to start planting seeds and that meant crops.

"So, you don't need any help today?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly as they walked out of the house. She looked at him surprised.

"Would you like to come with me to see Seijuro?" Kagome asked curiously. "I love the company." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. They walked over together enjoying the day as it started to warm up.

"Good morning," Seijuro said softly as he walked out from the back seeing who came in.

"Good morning," Kagome said happily. "I was wondering if you had any Autumn plant seeds?" He nodded as he pulled out two bags.

"Right now I have carrots, spinach, and eggplant." he said as Kagome nodded.

"Can I get two bags of each?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"That'll be one thousand, seven hundred forty yen," he said softly as he added it all up and wrote out the receipt. Kagome happily pulled out the money and handed it to him as he used a fabric bag to hold the six bags of seeds. "Also, we sell fertilizer, which will help the crops with nutrients and may make them of better value." Kagome nodded as she thought about it.

"Let me get them planted, see how they handle it first," Kagome said as he nodded in agreement. She didn't want to say yes because she also may get the cow which will help with the fertilizer as well. She grabbed the bag, which Inuyasha took from her and they headed back to the farm.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called as he walked up to them as they planned out where each set of seeds was to go, "father wants you to go hunting with Kouga for dinner tonight." Inuyasha groaned and looked prepared to protest.

"It's fine Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, "really. Go help Kouga, at this point there isn't much to do beyond planting the crops. I'll be able to get that done by dinner." Inuyasha nodded and wandered off to find Kouga as Sesshomaru watched.

"Izayoi wants everyone at the house about four," Sesshomaru told her as Kagome smiled and nodded. "Were you able to get him a present?"

"Yes, it came in yesterday," Kagome said happily. "I was concerned that he was going to find it because I didn't get a whole lot of time to hide it." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm sure he's particularly annoyed right now," Sesshomaru said as he prepared to leave. Kagome looked at him confused. "He hates Kouga, as such the idea of having to hunt with him is rather mean. Especially on his birthday." Kagome smirked at him. "Kouga will be surprised."

"Sesshomaru! That is mean!" Kagome said laughing a little. "You mean Kouga has no idea?"

"None, father did not send me, Izayoi wanted me to tell you about the party without telling him." Sesshomaru said as he prepared to walk away. Kagome laughed a little, it was a mean joke but effective.

"So when he comes back, I'm playing innocent, I know nothing," Kagome said as he nodded. "No sense in him being mad at both of us on his birthday." Sesshomaru just shrugged as she laughed amused. "I'll be there by four though, dressed and ready to go."

"Has anyone mentioned that it's his birthday today?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru shook his head. "I hope he doesn't think we've forgotten him. He hasn't mentioned anything though."

"Just out of curiosity," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her, "what is your opinion of Kouga?" Kagome stopped and looked at him surprised and confused.

"Kouga? What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"What is your opinion of Kouga? He seems fond of you enough," Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked at him confused.

"He is?" she asked as she thought about it. "He's nice, I have no complaints, though this line of questioning is weird. I didn't think you were concerned over my opinion of Kouga."

"It's not for me," Sesshomaru said as Kagome continued to look at him confused. "Inuyasha is not fond of the wolf, I think if you chose Kouga over him, he'd freak out."

"Wait..." Kagome said suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "You mean romantically! No, I'm not interested in Kouga romantically. Inuyasha is a very good friend of mine, I'd be devastated if anything happened to him, so I probably wouldn't think of him like that either." Sesshomaru nodded before walking away. She sighed and shook her head, getting to work with the seeds.

At three Kagome went into the house and got ready to head over to Inuyasha's house, she was surprised he didn't return after finding out Kouga didn't need help hunting. She presumed he figured it a trick by Sesshomaru and went after him for revenge. Chuckling to herself at the thought of Sesshomaru paying for his mean prank, she finished cleaning herself up and looking through her clothes. She found a cute dress and showered before changing into it and preparing for the night.

"Kagome, don't you look darling," Izayoi said as she arrived. "Inuyasha is out chasing after Sesshomaru, something about playing mean tricks on people." She shrugged as she took the present and put it with a bunch of others. Kouga was already there, as was Seijuro and Rowen. "Makoto should be here any minute with the cake and then Nishi will signal to Sesshomaru should bring his brother in." She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Inuyasha was furious about a prank.

"Did you get the crops planted?" Kouga asked as he sat next to Kagome.

"I got carrots and spinach planted, the eggplants I'll do tomorrow," Kagome said nodding as he smiled pleased.

"I'd say you were picking this farming thing up quickly for a city girl," he said as she nodded in agreement. They all watched as Makoto came in with Nishi's help, bringing a rather large and very nice cake in with her.

"It's perfect!" Izayoi said happily as it was placed on the table. "Nishi, I think now is a good time to get the boys." Nishi nodded in agreement before going to find his sons and bring them in. He figured by now Inuyasha has to have given up on killing Sesshomaru.

"I swear, he is such a crybaby," Sesshomaru muttered as he came in and took his spot. Izayoi smiled at her step son and shrugged as she waited for her husband and son come in. Nishi led the way and then closed the door behind him with a roll of his eyes.

"He's coming, just finishing up crying that no one remembered today," he grumbled to his mate. She sighed and nodded as she thought about it. "Don't know how he's going to get a mate if he acts like a pup." She nodded as she listened, not really listening. Soon enough the door opened and Inuyasha looked at them all stunned as they shouted surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Izayoi said happily as she got to him first and hugged him.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at everyone.

"Really," his father grumbled at him. "Now apologize to your brother." Inuyasha just glared at Sesshomaru, who glared back. There was no apology but obviously some form of understanding. Izayoi ignored them all as she lit the candles with Makoto and everyone prepared to sing.

After they all sang, Izayoi cut the cake while Inuyasha opened the presents everyone brought for him. He thanked them all, saving Kagome's for last. He shook it as she rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing.

"Don't break it," she warned him as he grinned.

"It's heavy," he said as he prepared to open it up.

"Yes," she said nodding in agreement. He tore it open to find several molds. "It's jewelry molds, since you said you wanted to practice with ores." He looked up to her appreciatively.

"I can't believe you remembered," he said as he looked at them.

"They are quite nice," Rowen said from next to Inuyasha as he accepted a piece of cake. "They look pricey as well." Inuyasha threw away the paper and inspected them as Kagome smiled while accepting the cake.

"Boy, since you have such a good memory, I love baking supplies," Makoto joked as Kagome laughed and shrugged a little.

"I think they're awesome," Inuyasha said as he put them on the table next to him. "I can't wait to try them out." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement as they all ate the cake and just chattered together happily.

"Kagome, I'll walk you home," Kouga called as Inuyasha looked prepared to get up.

"Alright," Kagome said surprised. "Good night Inuyasha. Happy birthday." She said giving him a hug good night.

"Thank you," he said softly. "If you want, tell wolf boy to go home and I'll get you there safe."

"I'll be fine, get some rest," she said before leaving. Inuyasha sighed as everyone else left also wishing him a happy birthday.

"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha grumbled as he looked at all of his gifts. He loved everything he got, honestly, even Kouga's present.

"Oh, quit your grumbling," Izayoi said chuckling. "She's not interested in him."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Because she told me," Sesshomaru said amused.

"Because, it's as obvious as the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead," his father answered.

"She's not interested in you either," Sesshomaru told him before sipping his tea. Inuyasha growled annoyed at his older brother.

"Oh, well that's also obvious." Nishi said shrugging.

"What?" Inuyasha barked at his father.

"Inuyasha, Kagome only moved here a few weeks ago," his mother said delicately, "she's probably not even thinking like you are. If you're interested in her in a few months, then you can ask her out and see what happens." Inuyasha sighed as he nodded and gathered everything up.

"Good night," he grumbled and vanished as the other three residents sighed in unison.

"So, Kagome," Kouga said after walking out of the house, "did you need any help with the crop planting or anything?" Kagome shook her head as she thought about it.

"No, now it's just daily watering and preparing for winter," she said as he nodded in agreement. "How is the hunting going?"

"Good, there will be plenty of meat this winter," Kouga boasted proudly. "I can't believe how cold it got out here tonight." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it did get chilly," she said in agreement.

"Aren't you cold in that dress? Why did you wear it anyway?" Kouga asked her.

"I'm chilly, and I figured it was a special occasion and worth getting dressed up," Kagome said honestly.

"It's not cause you like him?" Kouga asked her.

"What is with everyone and who I like all the sudden?" Kagome asked him stunned. Kouga looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry, but right now I'm not interested in anyone like that." Kouga nodded as he thought about it.

"Have a good night, Kagome," he said as they walked up to her door. "Do you need me to bring some wood in for you for the night?"

"No, I loaded the house up this morning, but thank you. Walk safely and get home to warm up yourself," she told him. "Have a good night, Kouga." He watched as she shut the door and locked up before heading off towards home himself, a rather large grin gracing his features.


	5. Chapter 5 Chickens!

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 5- Chickens!

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't figure out what was going on between Kouga and Inuyasha as the days pressed on. Her seeds started to sprout, to her great excitement, and she made sure to take extra care of them. She quickly purchased several reams of dark tinted plastic and as it got cooler at night she would stretch it late in the day to absorb the last of the sunlight to keep the plants warm at night.<p>

"Hi Kagome!" Makoto called as she came out to the farm.

"Hi Makoto!" Kagome called waving as she finished watering the plants for the second time. Makoto watched as she started to pull the plastic out.

"What's all that for?" Makoto asked curiously as she walked up, still watching.

"The plastic?" Kagome asked surprised. Makoto nodded as Kagome started to pull the plastic over the first field. "Well, it's very chilly out at night so I figured I'd find a way to protect them. This plastic will absorb the afternoon warmth and protect the plants from the cold with it." Makoto nodded as she listened.

"That's so smart," she said happily. "I'm super excited for your crops to grow." Kagome smiled and nodded as Makoto suddenly jumped and helped stretch the plastic. The two girls finished it up quickly as Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for your help," she said cheerfully.

"You're welcome!" Makoto said happily. "I wanted to see if you needed some bread, I made several loaves of herb bread."

"I'd love one!" Kagome said happily as Inuyasha walked onto the property. Makoto smiled and nodded. "I'll grab it after dinner at the Takahashi's."

"Sure, I'll bring it with me," Makoto said in agreement. Kagome noticed her wagon full of wood from the townsfolk pile that she had created. "That oven needs to be looked at, it's burning too hot and going through wood too fast."

"You should ask Inuyasha to look into it, maybe there's something that he needs to repair," Kagome suggested as they both noticed him. "Good afternoon Inuyasha!"

"Hey ladies," he said as he walked up to them. "The plants are all covered up?"

"And ready for bed," Kagome said with a smile as he nodded in agreement with a chuckle. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, what did you need me to look at?" he asked as the girls smirked amused.

"The oven is going too hot, it's burning wood faster than anticipated, can you make sure it's alright?" Makoto asked him.

"Sure, I'll do it in the morning before you fire it up," he said as she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" she said happily as Kagome nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Kagome, did you want to come with me to gather herbs and such in the forest?"

"Oh sure!" Kagome said perking up. "That's a great idea, actually." Inuyasha nodded as Makoto chuckled amused.

"I'll bring the bread later, Kagome," she said before taking her wagon load back to her bakery. Kagome ran inside and grabbed her basket and changed into cleaner clothes. She smiled as she walked up to him and nodded as they prepared to go.

"The crops are doing well?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yes, they're growing up so nicely, but I don't think they're quite strong enough to handle the chill at night," Kagome said as they walked. Inuyasha nodded as they entered the forest. They picked various herbs and such as they walked.

"Hey look," Kagome said as she walked up to the mouth of a cave. She picked up a rock that sparkled. Inuyasha looked at it curiously. "Pretty."

"Yeah," he said in agreement as he rolled it around in his hand. "I bet it's just a quartz." Kagome shrugged as she found an apple tree and started to pick some.

"We should tell Makoto," Kagome said as she put them in the basket. "She could make apple fritters for the Thanksgiving festival." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome that is more than ten days away, these apples won't be here," he said amused.

"She picks them now, gets the fritters all set up, freezes them, and bakes them before the event," Kagome said as if it were obvious. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded as he put a few more into the basket.

They wandered the rest of the path way that lead up to a rather high hill. The trees didn't climb it, Kagome assumed from being removed by past residents. It was a spectacular view of the town. She loved sitting up here for a bit and enjoying the peace as the animals seemed to scurry around without fear of them.

"This is where mother and father used to come all the time," Inuyasha told her as Kagome looked at him surprised.

"Really? It's a beautiful place for a date," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, it's also perfect to see the stars," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and looked at the sky. Right now it was beautiful deep reds and oranges, the sun setting early due to the on coming winter. She smiled as the sky changed colors for them.

"I could see that," Kagome said as he looked at her. "Is this where people go for that Starry night thing?" He chuckled amused and nodded.

"Yeah," he said amused. "They'd come up here, relax, and just stare at the stars. Somehow, that is romantic." She laughed and shrugged.

"Well, it can be," Kagome said as he shook his head. "I'm sure if you were up here with the girl you liked, nothing but the stars above you, you'd find it romantic. Maybe even give her something special like a piece of jewelry or something that you've made at the kiln." Inuyasha thought about it, that was a good idea.

"Come on, we'll get back," he said softly after a bit. He had glanced over at Kagome and couldn't help but smile almost lovingly seeing her enjoy just watching the sunset.

"Alright," she sighed as she picked up the basket and the two headed down the path again. They arrived at the house in time for dinner, Kagome leaving her basket of natural goodies by the door.

"Good evening," Izayoi said happily, "did you two have a good walk?"

"Yeah, we got to see the sunset from the top of the hill, it was quite beautiful," Kagome said as the older woman smiled and nodded.

"Every so often Nishi and I go up and relax under the stars," she told Kagome dreamily. "It is truly a beautiful area. That's where, one night, he gave me my blue feather."

"That sounds romantic," Makoto said as she seemed to fall into a day dream. Kagome sat next to her with a smile and nodded. "Maybe one day we'll meet a couple of guys and they'll give us blue feathers."

"You know a couple of guys now," Rowen said amused. "There's more of us than you two."

"Yeah, but none of you stand a chance with us," Makoto said laughing amused as Rowen seemed to sigh almost depressingly. Kagome laughed a little amused and shrugged as Inuyasha looked at her.

"Anyway, lets eat!" Nishi said enthusiastically about his food. They all ate happily, discussing other events. Everyone was thrilled that the crops were growing healthy and that meant they'd have their first crops from the farm.

"Makoto, there is an apple tree in the woods," Kagome said as she accepted her bread.

"Really?" Makoto said as she thought about it. "I'll have to go check it out tomorrow."

"Kagome kept talking about fritters," Inuyasha said as Makoto nodded in agreement.

"For Thanksgiving!" she said excitedly as Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "That's a perfect idea!" Kagome laughed as she put her bread in her basket as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Alright, good night guys!" Kagome said before walking out with Inuyasha. "See? I told you." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yes, you did," he said amused as they walked. "What are you going to bring to the Thanksgiving Festival?"

"I'm thinking about the crops," Kagome said amused. "But we'll see." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they walked onto the property. "I still can't get over the amount of stars I can see just simply in my own yard."

"It is beautiful," Inuyasha said nodding in agreement. He watched as Kagome wandered staring up at the stars. Quickly he moved as she hit a root that was sticking out. He caught her before she fell, the basket landing upright and losing none of it's contents.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked up at him, his arms still around her to steady her. "Thank you."

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank you so much," she said as she hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back as he sighed. He knew she wouldn't have gotten seriously hurt, but it still scared him some when he saw her falling. "You're always there to help me when I need it most."

"Of course," he said softly as he held her. "Come on, it's chilly, lets get you inside." He picked up the basket and walked her into the house, setting the basket on her table. She beamed at him as she walked him to the door.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said softly as he nodded. He looked at her as he thought, he was happiest and most content when he was with her.

"You never have to thank me," he said as she smiled and shrugged. He hugged her again, mostly happy she didn't get hurt outside, before leaving the house. As she closed the door behind him, Kagome sighed. She had thought that he was going to kiss her a few times. Shaking her head she headed to change for the night and put away her basket of ingredients.

The next morning Kagome pulled the plastic off her plants and started to water them. She smiled as she noticed small buds of blossoms showing up. She couldn't wait for them to bring their vegetables. She sighed as she finished up the watering and looked around the property, she figured it was time to start discussing animals with Sesshomaru.

"Good morning!" Nishi called as he walked onto the property with a young couple behind him. Kagome waved as she turned and walked up to them. "Kagome, these are Mamoru and his wife Usagi."

"Good morning," she said happily as she shook hands with them both.

"Kagome is our resident farmer here, she's currently working on the first set of crops to be grown here in a long time." Nishi told them proudly.

"Really? What are you growing?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"Right now I have eggplant, carrots, and spinach," Kagome said as he nodded. "I'm hoping they turn out well, I'm working hard to keep them alive and taken care of."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious when they're ready," Usagi said happily. "This is such a darling town, Makoto was right." Mamoru nodded in agreement as Kagome looked at them surprised.

"You're friends with Makoto?" Kagome asked curiously. They both nodded. "That's wonderful."

"Yes, she was telling us that this place would be great to start up our own branch of the family farm," Makoto said as Kagome nodded in agreement. "We deal primarily in chickens, and the next farm over is perfect for us." Usagi smiled as she looked around the property.

"Izayoi is thrilled at the idea of a chicken farmer, she loves fresh eggs," Nishi said nodding in agreement as Kagome chuckled amused. She had been yelling at Sesshomaru, now that there were more people in the town, to break down and get a few chickens for their eggs so that they could have more food. Both she and Makoto needed them the most, but Kagome wanted some as well.

"If you guys stay here, once you're all set up I'd be thrilled to get a chicken or two off of you," Kagome said as they both nodded.

"I think we are," Usagi said as Mamoru nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled. "It's quaint, but so close knit and a wonderful place to start a family."

"Hey guys," Kouga called as Kagome waved at him. "Kagome, I brought you a some meat to set up in your fridge."

"Oh thank you!" Kagome said happily. "Rabbit?" Kouga nodded as she smiled and prepared to run it in the house.

"Also, Nishi, I gave Izayoi the order you and Sesshomaru placed," Kouga said as the older male nodded. "See you guys at dinner, I have a few other deliveries." With that Kouga headed out as Usagi and Mamoru watched surprised.

"Kouga is our huntsman," Kagome said smiling amused.

"He also acts as our temporary butcher, until one hopefully moves in, but he does an excellent job." Nishi said as the two nodded.

"That's wonderful to know," Usagi said as Mamoru nodded in agreement. "Though if any of the chickens need butchering for food, we can take care of that and the preparations." Kagome nodded as she listened.

"Please, excuse me, I want to get this in the fridge so it doens't spoil," Kagome said before running into the house.

"She seems so sweet," Usagi said as Nishi nodded.

"Yes, she's definitely a favorite around here and not just because she's our farmer," Nishi said in agreement.

"She's alone out here," Mamoru said surprised.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to mind it right now," Nishi said as the two looked at him. "Plus, Kouga and my youngest, Inuyasha, keep her on her toes. The two seem to have made a game in seeing who can win her over." They watched as she came back out of the house and see someone else walk onto the property. "Speaking of which..."

"Hey Kagome," he called as she waved. Nishi chuckled as Inuyasha walked over to him and the two new members of town. "Their house is all straightened out," Inuyasha informed his father. Nishi nodded.

"Thank you so much," Usagi said happily. "We're excited to be here." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"It's no problem, your water has been turned back on and I grabbed some wood to help start up the fire as well." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled at him.

"There is wood over there," Kagome said as the pointed to a pile by the entrance of the property. "There is plenty there right now, please take some to help keep the house warm for you."

"I grabbed about two days worth from there this morning," Inuyasha told her.

"Alright, really it's good for another week or two. Maybe tomorrow I'll look into making sure there's nothing else here to turn into wood and we can start looking at the over grown trees in town and such." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement as his father watched the two impressed. They were always taking care of the town, a job he had been trying to do but was obviously not doing the best at.

"Also, I looked at that rock that we found in the woods," Inuyasha said as he nodded away from his father and their newest town members.

"No need to hint," Nishi said amused, "you two behave I'm going to show Mamoru and Usagi more about their new property." With that the three left as he explained a few other things while Inuyasha and Kagome watched them leave.

"I didn't want them to overhear, I don't want too many people to know that that rock was gold," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him stunned.

"Like real gold?" she asked surprised. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "That's awesome, we'll have to watch for more rocks." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, he already knew what he was going to do with that gold once he cleaned it up and prepared to use it. "So, what are you going to make out of it?"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet, I have to clean it up first." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Did you look at Makoto's oven yet?" Kagome asked as the two headed towards the house.

"Yeah, her pipe line leading to the chimney was cracked, so there was too much air getting inside fueling the fire too much," Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him surprised. "I took it apart and patched it, tonight I have to put it back together before dinner."

"Are you hungry? Kouga brought some fresh rabbit so I can make lunch," Kagome offered as he thought about it.

"Unfortunately, I have to get back to the kiln to make sure the patch is sealed properly, they distracted me from it," Inuyasha said shaking his head. Kagome smiled and nodded as she understood. She watched as he headed off of the property as she planned on what she wanted to make with her rabbit.

Kagome cooked as Inuyasha worked in his own little shop. He started to melt down the gold to make sure he could purify it for jewelry grade gold. He had read and studied the art so much it was second nature and he hadn't even realied it. He knew what he wanted to do and he wanted it to be perfect. While the gold was heating up, Inuyasha worked further on the pipe when Makoto walked in.

"How bad is it?" she asked nervously.

"Not as bad as it could have been," he answered as he checked the seal from inside the pipe. "This should fix it, I'm getting ready to bring it over and install it." Makoto smiled and nodded when she noticed the gold.

"Where did you get gold?" she asked surprised.

"A friend shipped it to me," Inuyasha lied. "I figured since I got those molds from Kagome for my birthday, I'd work on learning how to make jewelry." Makoto nodded in agreement as she smiled at the thought.

"Well, whoever gets your first piece will be very lucky," Makoto said as Inuyasha nodded while working. He picked up the pipe and prepared to leave the shop. "What about that? It won't start a fire?" she asked pointing to the gold as it started to drip out of the rock.

"No, that fire is left on all the time," Inuyasha said as she looked at him surprised. "It it so hot I can't just put it out, it'll take me forever to get it back up there. So I keep it fed and alive, I make sure nothing on it can catch fire or spread fire." Makoto nodded as she followed him out of the shop.

* * *

><p>A few more Sailor Moon characters have moved in, a new type of farm opened up, and because I had this story mapped out really weird everyone should slowly start to come in. I'm trying to put time between them so it's not all at once. ~Angel<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 6- Kagome's First Harvest...and...Kiss?

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly, with Usagi and Mamoru moving in with their chicken farm eggs were in abundance and both Makoto and Izayoi were thrilled to have the food. Kagome even would go and buy eggs when she needed them before getting the farm ready for the chickens. turns out, according to Mamoru, she actually would need a new building for the chickens. She sat down and looked into what she would need to get this accomplished.<p>

"Kagome!" Kouga called as he came onto the property. She waved as she headed over to the crops to see how they were doing. Due to their size she had stopped covering them with plastic and she was happy to report the plants weren't being hurt by that. In fact she was now starting to collect eggplants off their plants. The spinach she figured she'd pick the morning of the festival because it could use a few more days and she was going to pull one of the carrots today to see how it was doing.

"Good morning," Kagome said as he caught up with her.

"How are the crops coming?" Kouga asked her as they came up to the fields.

"Great, the eggplants are getting ready for harvest," Kagome said pleased, "so some of them are getting shipped out today." Kouga nodded as he noticed the basket next to the field. "I'm taking a few over to Izayoi because I know she'd love some."

"Good, they did grow nice and large," Kouga said as he picked one up.

"Just twist it and it'll separate from the plant," Kagome said as he obeyed. He was surprised to see how quickly it pulled off and put it gently in the basket. Kagome parted some as well and when they were done there were a good twenty eggplants of varying sizes in the basket. He watched as Kagome looked over the spinach plants, each one getting attention as she looked over them.

"When will the spinach be done?" Kouga asked her curiously.

"The day of the festival," Kagome said as he nodded. "Really it's the eggplants and I want to check on the carrots today." She walked over to the field, looking over all of the plants that grew up from the ground. She got to the back corner of the field of carrots and pulled it out to reveal a rather long, thick carrot as she laughed a little. "The carrots are done too!"

"That's great!" Kouga said enthusiastically. "You'll be shipping out a lot today." Kagome nodded in agreement as she put the carrot in the basket. She figured some of them will go to Izayoi as well.

"I'm sorry Kouga," Kagome said as she realized he was there for something, "did you need anything?" Kouga jumped as he remembered he was there with a purpose.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you wanted to come for a walk with me this evening after dinner," Kouga offered. Neither noticed Inuyasha walking up to them as Kagome looked at him surprised, even her crops being forgotten at the moment.

"A walk?" she asked confused. "It's a little surprising, what brought this on?" Kouga smiled amused at her.

"I wanted to discuss with you something important," Kouga said evasively. Kagome looked at him confused and sighed as she thought about it. Really, she knew, she shouldn't go with him for a walk after dark. She had so much to do today and tomorrow, she should be resting. Plus, Sesshomaru had warned her that if Inuyasha caught them and thought she was seeing Kouga he'd freak out.

"I'm sorry Kouga, I don't think this evening is a good time to go for a walk, I have a lot here to do today and tomorrow, I should just relax." Kagome told him.

"I figured we'd just take the chance to do just that," Kouga said not taking her answer as the final answer. Inuyasha hid behind one of her buildings as he watched, he knew if Kouga got too pushy he'd walk in and stop him but he wanted to see what Kagome would do.

"No, I still think it's better I just spend the time at home and resting after all the work I have to do," Kagome said shaking her head. "Thank you for inviting me but it's just not a good idea." Kouga sighed and nodded, it was obvious he was thinking.

"This is because of that half breed, isn't it?" he asked her accusingly. Kagome looked at him confused for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome snapped at him defensively.

"You know who I mean," Kouga said shaking his head. "I don't know what you see in him..."

"Who are you talking about? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him surprised. Kouga just looked at her as if it were obvious. "First off, he is my friend," Kagome snapped at him as he looked at her surprised. "He is not someone you insult in front of me, if you think that wins you bonus points with me you're wrong." Inuyasha puffed up with some pride knowing that she was defending him from Kouga. "And second, no this is not about Inuyasha. This is because I'm trying to be nice instead of being rude and telling you I'm not interested." Kouga looked at her surprised.

"Because you're interested in him," Kouga said as Kagome sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Or because I'm just legit not interested in you," Kagome said again, "why does that mean I have to be interested in someone else?" Kouga just smiled.

"You don't deny it," he said as he turned to walk away. "You should get to work Kagome, you have a lot of crops ready for pulling." He headed off the property as she shook her head, now grumbling about stupid males, as she went for her wheelbarrow to put the crops in. Inuyasha watched as she went back to the garden and started to check and pull her carrots, some she pulled and others she left alone.

"Hey Kagome," he called after coming out of hiding as if he didn't overhear her with Kouga. Inuyasha was nervous to face her, he didn't want her to yell at him because of Kouga being an ass but at the same time he wanted to know what she thought of him.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," Kagome said as he walked up and looked at her confused. "Some of the carrots are ready to be picked."

"That's awesome, do you need help?" he asked her excitedly. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm almost through the ones that are ready," she said as he nodded and kneeled down. She handed him a carrot and he was impressed with it. "The first crops are a success!"

"I knew they would be," he said as he tossed it with the others in the wheelbarrow.

"Eggplants are done as well," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Tomorrow is the festival," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded.

"Before I come over for it, I'm taking care of the spinach and I will be checking the last of the eggplants and carrots, I'll bring some of each with me," Kagome said as Inuyasha smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds awesome," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled happily.

"I know, I'm happy it turned out so well," Kagome said as he helped her up. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said pleased. "But like I said, I knew it all would."

"Well, one of us had faith in me," she said with a sigh as he looked at her surprised. "Before I moved here, I never took care of a plant, I wouldn't have ever guessed I could do it. I came here to try, I prepared to fail."

"And then what?" he asked her confused.

"I don't know," Kagome said as he nodded. "But I didn't think this would be as awesome as it is and I didn't realize I'd love it here as much as I do." Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

"That's good," he said as she smiled at him pleased. "Do you want help pulling the eggplant?"

"Sure, you check to make sure it's firm and twist, it'll part from the plant fairly easily," Kagome told him happily. The two of them went from plant to plant pulling the eggplants and putting them in the wheelbarrow as well.

"I can't believe how much we took and there is still so much more," Inuyasha said as he pushed the wheelbarrow towards town. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Here, lets put some inside," Kagome said as she grabbed some of the carrots. He grabbed a few of the eggplants and they put them in the fridge.

"You're stockpiling quite a bit of food," Inuyasha teased her as she smiled and shrugged.

"Well sometimes I do cook lunch for two," Kagome said with a shrug as he chuckled amused. "Speaking of which, care to join me today?" Inuyasha nodded as he thought about it.

"Sure, that sounds good," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. "Before we ship this we should pull some for mother."

"I'm sure Makoto and the others would like some as well," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome looked around and pulled out several bags. They put food for everyone in each bag and still had loads of food to ship left.

"Deliveries first," Inuyasha told her as Kagome nodded in agreement. She ran and changed in her room, coming out cleaned up, and grabbing some bags as well. They headed out together and first stopped by Inuyasha's house.

"Oh Kagome!" Izayoi said excitedly. "It all looks delicious! I hope you saved some to ship!"

"We did," Kagome said as the older woman hugged her thanks and nodded as she took them into the kitchen.

"We are having eggplant parmigiana for dinner!" she announced as she vanished into the kitchen while her mate just laughed amused and nodded. Kagome and Inuyasha left and made their rounds, dropping bags off at all the residents saving Rowen for last.

"Good, crops," Rowen said as he looked in his bag, "don't tell me this is all you're shipping..."

"Oh no, I have a load of food to ship, where do you want me to put it?" Kagome asked amused.

"Bring it over, I have some crates we can ship it out in," Rowen said as Kagome nodded. She and Inuyasha brought the wheelbarrow over and Rowen smiled happily. "And there's only two types here, didn't you plant three?"

"Yes, spinach will be harvested tomorrow," Kagome said as he nodded. "I want to make sure it's all ready and I want to take some of the spinach to the festival tomorrow." Rowen nodded in agreement. "We'll ship whatever is left over, I don't expect much."

"That's fine, this is a good start," Rowen said pleased as they finished unloading the wheelbarrow and looked at the crates, they had fill several. "I'll see you tomorrow with your money." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement before she left with Inuyasha.

"So, now what?" Inuyasha asked her curiously.

"Why don't we do lunch?" Kagome suggested, it was still early but she had a few recipes up her sleeves that she can make. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Do you need to stop by your shop first?" Inuyasha thought about it.

"No," he said shaking his head. He had finished that morning a necklace he made with the gold they had found, he also ordered in a few gemstones, nothing rare, but they were accented in the gold nicely. He wanted to give it to her during a special time, he was thinking after the even tomorrow. But now Kouga threw a wrench in his plans.

"My friends wrote back," Kagome said as she opened her mailbox and pulled out some letters. "They've been so curious about this place, they want to visit soon." Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"Really?" he said as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Nikki is a fashion designer, so she's like asking about my clothes and such. I'm sure soon I'll get a few new outfits in the mail." Kagome said smirking as Inuyasha nodded while listening. He sat at the counter in her kitchen as she pulled out ingredients. "And Sango is a florist, she keeps asking if I'm growing flowers. I sent her a few pressed wild flowers that we've picked while out on our walks."

"That's cool," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded. "It's a shame they're so far away."

"Yeah, and if they were industries that would help the town at this stage, I'd push them to come out here," Kagome said as she unwrapped some rabbit meat. Inuyasha watched as she pulled out several herbs.

"Here, I'll prepare them." Kagome smiled as she put a knife, cutting board, and the herbs up on the ledge for him as he got set up.

"Thank you," Kagome said happily as they both worked. She took a few of the carrots and started to prepare them as he cut up the herbs. She poured oil on the rabbit as she waited for the herbs.

They worked together, making small talk as they prepared lunch. Inuyasha set the table as Kagome finished up and brought out the rabbit and the carrots. They sat down and ate together, enjoying the food in silence. Inuyasha was impressed at how well Kagome cooked, he knew she came over for dinners still because his parents insisted on it. He enjoyed having her there as well and even Sesshomaru had made a comment about how it was like she was a member of the family. Quickly, he remembered, his mother had made a comment about making her one day a true part and both boys fell silent as their father laughed at them.

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he helped cleaned the table up and put the dishes in the sink for her, "what are you up to now?" Kagome shrugged as she thought about it.

"I need to do the second watering of the plants and then I think I might go for a walk, you know grab whatever ingredients are left out there," Kagome said as he nodded. "What plans do you have this afternoon?"

"Nothing, I'm going to check on Sesshomaru's horse, he insists one of his shoes is loose and thus hurting him," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "I've replaced and checked it several times in the last few weeks. I'm not sure what he's up to." Kagome nodded as she shrugged.

"I dunno, I can't imagine why he'd want you to put that poor horse through that so much," Kagome said as Inuaysha sighed and shrugged. She walked with him to the door as he prepared to leave so she could get back into her work clothes and get her afternoon moving.

"I'll come meet you before dinner?" he asked her. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I can't wait to try your mom's eggplant," Kagome said happily. Inuyasha smiled and nodded as he hugged her goodbye. Without thinking, as they pulled apart, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her softly. Kagome looked at him surprised as he pulled away, stunned at his own boldness.

"Kagome...I'm sorry," he said panicked when she didn't say or really do anything to him. Before she could blink, he ran out of the house as she looked at him confused. As reality hit her, she moved to the door and found herself alone. She shook her head as she closed the door, trying to think of what she was going to say to him when she saw him later.

* * *

><p>Finally! Something! Ha! Yeah, I had to push things back, I realized I had too many coming too quickly to the village. And I didn't have chapters in honor of the holidays. (Yeah, since I got blamed for Guardians being slowed down, I'll blame Glitter for this.) But I hope you like it so far!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Thanksgiving Festival!

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 7-Thanksgiving Festival

* * *

><p>The next morning Inuyasha woke up and prepared for the day, he knew he had a few things to set up with his brother before he could run off to meet Kagome before breakfast. He hoped she wasn't still mad at him after yesterday.<p>

"Make sure everything is set up, your mother will start bringing our ingredients around noon," their father instructed them as they came out for their rooms. They knew that meant set up the pot, fill it with water, and get the fire going. Everyone else was going to prepare their ingredients and bring them around noon as well. Though they didn't really eat lunch, dinner was going to be amazing.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left and headed to where they kept the supplies, including the larger items like the pot for this event. Sesshomaru watched as his brother grabbed two shovels and wanted to laugh at him, he knew he was suffering at the moment.

"So, why were you avoiding her like she was dying?" Sesshomaru asked as they started to dig the fire pit. They had done it so many times they knew the demensions without needing to meausre.

"No reason," Inuyasha grumbled, refusing to admit he screwed up.

"Seriously, what? Did you kiss her or something?" Sesshomaru asked him, pestering him. Inuyasha didn't know when his older half brother go so curious, but it was irritating him.

"So what? I kissed her, who cares?" Inuyasha snapped and then grew pale as Sesshomaru looked triumphant.

"Seriously, you are an idiot," Sesshomaru said shaking his head and still digging. Inuyasha sighed and nodded in agreement as he tossed the dirt to the side.

"I know I am, that's why I was avoiding her yesterday," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him. "I screwed up, I didn't mean to do that, and when she didn't respond I freaked out. So she's mad at me now." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at him and went back to work.

"I don't know why you insist on acting like an idiot," Sesshomaru said shaking his head. Inuyasha shot him an annoyed look but didn't say anything while digging. "You know she likes you."

"No she doesn't," Inuyasha groused as he got out of the pit and went to the wood to start tossing to his brother. Somedays he wished he could do this and keep his brother in the pit.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru said as he tossed his shovel out and started to lay the wood. The brothers had figured out the fire burned best if they laid the wood a certain way. Their father, after they had perfected it, had always just left it up to them as their contribution to the festival. They finished up the pit and started the fire, watching as it grew like a bonfire.

They watched as the fire burned down and added a few more logs and started stoking the cinders to keep them going before putting the pot over the pit. They then set to work adding all the water it'd need. They checked the fire and then headed back to the house, knowing the water would be hot enough to start cooking the ingredients by the time everyone else started to arrive.

"All ready?" their father asked as they returned.

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered confidently as they headed back to their rooms. They both changed and cleaned up from the mess that was their project.

"Good morning," Kagome said as she came over for breakfast as the two came out of their rooms.

"Good morning, dear, are you ready for the festival today?" Izayoi asked as she loaded up the breakfast table. Kagome smiled and nodded as Kouga came in with Makoto close behind. They all sat and chatted as they ate, preparing to separate and meeting back up around noon.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha called as she headed home to start harvesting again. Sesshomaru had essentially kicked him out of the house after her. Kagome stopped and turned, smiling at him as he caught up. "Did you need help today with your crops?"

"Sure!" Kagome said happily. He caught up with her and they walked towards the farm together.

As they harvested the last of the carrots and eggplants and all of the spinach, it was silent and kind of awkward for both. Kagome couldn't understand why Inuyasha kissed her and ran away, Inuyasha was trying to find a way to apologize for being an idiot.

"I can't believe that much grew, this is awesome," Inuyasha said as he looked at the huge pile of spinach and the other vegetables that were there as well. She had more then enough that she was able to set up her bags for the rest of the town again and put some away for herself. She set up a final basket for the festival before sighing and looking at herself.

"Well, I'm going to store them in the barn until tomorrow," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Rowen had dropped off crates for more produce and Kagome knew he'd be thrilled to see so much. "Rowen told me he wasn't going to be shipping today because of the festival, so he can take it all tomorrow.

"That sounds like a plan," Inuyasha said as he helped load up the barn with the crops before the shut it up tight for the rest of the day. "I should get home and showered before the festival. Do you want me to come back and help you carry all this out?"

"Please? And take the bag for your mom to her, since you're headed that way," Kagome said nodding and handing him the bag. Inuyasha nodded as he hesitated and thought. Kagome watched him looking off into space suddenly and was highly curious about what he was thinking. If it wasn't a festival day and they had barely finished in the time she wanted to she would have let him stand there all day to figure out what he was doing, but she didn't have that luxury. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he asekd snapping back to reality.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day now," she said as he sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine," he said as she sighed and nodded. He grabbed the bag for his mother before heading off. Kagome ran inside and immediately shed her clothes and jumped into the shower.

"Did you kiss her again?" Sesshomaru teased as Inuyasha walked in with more vegetables. Inuyasha scowled at him and shook his head as he headed into the kitchen with the food.

"More vegetables? This is wonderful!" Izayoi said happily as Inuyasha put the bag down. "I'll put this away tonight. I love that she sent you home with another whole bag full!"

"You should see the barn, it's full with like sixty crates to head out in shipping tomorrow." Inuyasha said as his mother smiled approvingly.

"I knew her moving here was a good thing," Izayoi said happily. Inuyasha nodded before heading off to shower and change, again. He did admit this was definitely his dirtiest festival yet.

Inuyasha returned about an hour later to find Kagome standing next to the bags set up for everyone and then noticed a wagon. He chuckled as she loaded the bags into the wagon with a crate toppling full of ingredients for the festival.

"Thank you," she said happily as he loaded the last of it all. He noticed she looked good, having washed up and she was wearing a dress. He took the handle of the wagon and then hers before they headed out to the festival grounds.

"Mother and father should be there already," Inuyasha told her as Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Apparently Makoto's help is bread bowls this year," Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Kouga is supplying some meats, Sesshomaru some cheese," Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded while listening. "Seijuro usually brings in seasonings and spices, and Rowen is always a surprise." Kagome laughed a little and nodded as they headed onto the grounds and found Inuyasha's parents working at getting their ingredients.

"Just in time," Nishi said pleased. Kagome smiled and nodded as she got to work with the ingredients she was providing. Inuyasha set up the bags away from the pot so no one would get them confused. "More bags of food?"

"We stored near sixty crates of produce in her barn until tomorrow," Inuyasha said as his father looked at him surprised, "and there was more than enough to give everyone some of the extra and what she brought for today. I already took ours to the house." Nishi nodded as she looked back at the two women as they worked together laughing and talking.

"She is a good woman," Nishi said as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "It takes a big heart to constantly give so much and never expect anything in return."

"And she doesn't," Inuyasha said as Nishi looked at him. "She always seems to be happy just doing what she does. She looks most peaceful when she's in the dirt taking care of her plants. But even as we cleaned the place up, she was always saying thank you."

Seijuro came in with Rowen as the last of the ingredients were added. They added in the seasonings and allowed the vegetables to cook as Makoto had help from Kouga with the tables for the bowls and such.

"This is definitely our best Thanksgiving festival yet," Izayoi said to the two girls.

"I'm sure it was far better when there were loads of people in the town," Kouga said overhearing.

"No," Izayoi replied, "it was always so much better on an intimate scale like this. Plus, the contributions this year are far better than they have been. Just having a farmer to help is an immense improvement." Kagome smiled and blushed a little as she pulled a camera out and started taking pictures.

"Pictures?" Kouga asked her confused.

"It's our first festival in our new town!" she said as she started moving everyone together after putting the camera on its tripod. "We should have pictures to remember it." Kouga chuckled as she set the timer and stood between him and Inuyasha. Everyone smiled as the flash went off signaling the picture was taken. "Plus, I'm sure Mama, Sango, and Nikki would love to see what I'm up to."

"Is anyone thinking of visiting?" Nishi asked her as he watched his mate stir the pot.

"Mama is talking about it in Spring," Kagome said nodding as he nodded.

"I'd like to meet Mrs. Higurashi," he said as she nodded. "We shared correspondence over the years about the upkeep of the farm. It'd be nice to put a face to the handwritting." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Everyone watched as two men walked onto the field with them. Both looked hungry and pretty worn out.

"That smells epic!" they heard one say excitedly. The other shut him up quickly as Nishi and Sesshomaru went to see who they were and where they were from. Curiously, Kagome moved forward as well, though Inuyasha and Kouga were right behind her.

"My name is Sanosuke Sagara, and this fat man here is Kento Rei Fang," they heard the taller one say to Nishi. "I'm a woodcutter and he's a farmer from a town about three days walk west of here, it's in pretty bad shape so we left to find a new place to settle down into."

"We are a small town, still sorting ourselves out," Nishi explained to them figuring they may leave.

"Do you have a farmer? To help raise food and such?" Kento asked them with a confident smirk.

"Actually yes, she's right over there," Sesshomaru answered pointing to Kagome as she walked up. The two looked at her surprised as Nishi smirked at them. "So far she has been more than capable of supplying us with food and shipping it out to the markets."

"Seriously?" Kento asked surprised. "She's a babe!" Nishi rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru shook his head. Hearing this, both Kouga and Inuyasha stood to move in front of her.

"Idiot," Sanosuke muttered to his friend. "Way to get her bodyguards up on alert." Kento shrugged with a cool smirk as the three joined them. "If you have the room, we may be of some assistance. A second farm could mean more produce and crops, as well as animals if the young lady doesn't have any. I am a woodcutter, I can guarantee firewood and building lumber." Nishi looked at Sesshomaru and then turned to Kagome.

"Because if it wasn't for you we'd all be away from here, no matter how much we wanted to stay," Nishi said to her so the two new comers would overhear, "so your opinion is just as valued." Kagome blushed at that before smiling.

"The more the merrier, and if Mr. Fang's crops are anywhere near as good as mine, he'll definitely help the town flourish." Kagome said as Nishi nodded in agreement.

"I think she just challenged you, Kento," the tall man said to his friend.

"I think she did too," Kento replied amused. "I think we'll need to start holding competitions to see who has the best crops girlie." Kagome laughed and shrugged as she turned and went back to the festival.

"If you two are hungry, I'm sure we'll have more than enough food for you," Kagome called over her shoulder. "And I can supply you with some produce from my latest harvest and firewood from my farm." The two looked at her surprised.

"She just offered us a lot," Kouga said to Sanosuke. "Sano, this is your call."

"The lady is quite generous," Sesshomaru told them as Nishi nodded in agreement. "We also have a farm house that is currently set up for winter disuse but can easily be opened back up."

"That's perfect," Sanosuke said amused. "We'll be fine with that and we'll take care of that one, after the festival so we don't ruin anyone else's day, please show us." Nishi nodded in agreement and the men all joined them.

As the food finished cooking, Makoto, Izayoi, and Kagome all portioned the food out and everyone sat down to eat the delicious food. Usagi and Mamoru were a bit late, having a lot to take care of on their farm, but brought enough deviled eggs to feed everyone and were happy to meet with Sanosuke and Kento.

After the food was portioned out for everyone to take some home, Inuyasha was walking Kagome back to her farm as Sesshomaru and Nishi showed the second farm to Kento and Sanosuke. Everyone else was thrilled to receive another bag of produce from Kagome's farm, as well as cheese and milk from Sesshomaru, and some fresh rabbit meat from Kouga. Usagi had baskets with eggs for everyone as well as fresh bread from Makoto.

"I can't believe all this food!" Kagome said as looked at her wagon behind her. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded as he pulled it.

"Well, everyone has had a good season," Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and shrugged. "And just think, with all the repairs on the farm pretty much done you can focus better on the crops at hand. I'm sure after Rowen pays you for today's shipment you'll have plenty to get crops for Winter and Spring set up." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"That's the plan!" she said happily. "I'm looking into building a greenhouse on the property somewhere, I may have to lose a field, but to keep some plants that produce multiple harvests going for a bit longer." Inuyasha nodded, that was actually a very good idea.

"Like the eggplants?" he asked her as they walked up to her house. Kagome nodded.

"Or corn, pumpkins, tomatoes," Kagome said listing some. Inuyasha and she put everything away before putting the wagon in her little storage shed that he had built for her.

"Hey Kagome," he said as he thought and felt the necklace he had made in his pocket. "Can I talk to you about something?" Kagome looked at him surprised and nodded. He took her to a small bench on the property and the two sat down. Kagome looked at him curiously. Inuyasha wanted to chuckle, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked him confused.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," he admitted quietly as she looked at him surprised. "Obviously in this town there isn't really a whole lot of girls and as such, it's been pretty lonely here in town. Even Sesshomaru occassionally makes the comments about going to Fujigoko for a while to court a female, but I know he'd hate to be away from the animals." Kagome just listened, she knew he was rambling, but she was genuinely curious as to where this was going. "But then you moved here and it wasn't quite so lonely. And with you came others, it was like without you were in this rut of a dying village and when you came everyone knew it existed." Kagome smiled and shrugged.

"Just coincidence, I think," she said amused.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you this," he said as he pulled the box with the necklace out. Kagome looked at it surprised. "I was hoping you'd considered being my girlfriend," he said his voice squeaking as she opened the box to find the necklace.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful," Kagome said surprised as she looked up at him, "did you make this?"

"With the cast forms you gave me for my birthday," he said blushing a little. He was happy she thought it beautiful.

"You did such a beautiful job," Kagome said as she looked at it closely. She knew she had chosen very nice casts for him, she didn't realize they'd make something this beautiful.

"I used the gold we found on our walk and ordered in the gemstones," Inuyasha said as she smiled. She hugged him tightly as he chuckled a little.

"Yes," she whispered as he held her. At first he thought he misheard her, there was no way he couldn't hear her with his hearing. As they parted he noticed as slight blush as she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"Kagome," he said softly as she blushed a little. He put the necklace on her and beamed at her as he thought. "You're going to have to take it a little easy on me, I've never done this before." She smiled and nodded as he hugged her. "That necklace looks even better on you." She laughed a little and blushed further. They sat outside until he noticed her get cold and decided it was time for him to go home.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've been helping my sister with her story Guardian Ang...err...Youkai and it's a very uphill battle. -.-'<p>

That being said, I hope you love the chapter, it's quite long. And it's a big one, a new couple has emerged, new townsfolk, and the first festival! Yay! Festivals come every season, as well as in the Harvest Moon games there is a crop and cooking contest every season, I won't do the cooking but I will do the crops now that I have two farmers in town that are crop specific. Plus I'm sure the residents will show those young farmers what good crops really look like! Lol.

Let me know your thoughts! I love reviews, not flames!

~Angel


	8. Chapter 8 Kagome's Cold

Finding Home

By Angel Dust

Kagome, bored with her impersonal life in the big city, wishes to find a place where she can be herself. She remembers the farm that's been in her father's family for generations in a small town not far from Mt. Fuji. When she arrives there she finds the farm in shambles, the town almost nonexistent, and not quite sure how to make things better for everyone. Can she fix the town and find her place in the world?

Summary: I don't own the series Harvest Moon; Inuyasha, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or any other anime that may appear in this work. I do own my own characters, they're noticeable.

Chapter 8- Kagome's Cold

* * *

><p>A few days after the Thanksgiving festival came the Pumpkin festival, but there were no children in the town yet. Kagome laughed when Kouga, Kento, and Sanosuke came to her house dressed up as trick-or-treaters for candy. Instead she gave them each an egg and laughed as they went to find someone else to torment.<p>

She spent the day quietly pulling the plants and making sure there were no more items to harvest, she found a few last minute carrots and a few more eggplants, the spinach was done after the frost the night before. Winter, it seemed, was trying to move in early and thus successfully killed any plants she had outdoors. She didn't mind though, she was getting ready for Winter and knew she had enough food. She put the crops in a crate and took them to Rowen's house to ship out.

"Hey Kagome," he said as he noticed the final crate of the season. "Nice, one final harvest."

"Yeah, these guys weren't hurt by that frost last night," Kagome said as he nodded and wrote down what she had in there. "The spinach was though."

"Yeah, those tender leaves can't handle a bitter frost like that," Rowen said with a sigh and nod. "I almost slipped on some ice out the door when I headed out this morning."

"Yup, winter is definitely moving in quickly this year," Kagome said as he handed her the profits of her last harvest and she paid him what she felt his dues were.

"Are you ready for old man winter's wrath?" Rowen asked her curiously.

"I think so, I hope so," Kagome answered honestly as Rowen nodded in agreement. Despite her giving everyone loads of produce from the harvest and Kouga making sure they were stocked on meat, she worried that the winter might be a tough one this year.

"We'll get through it, we always do," Rowen said as Kagome nodded in agreement. "I'll have the money for you tomorrow afternoon when I get back." Kagome nodded as she turned and headed out the door. She sighed as she picked up the basket she left out the door and figured she'd walk through the woods looking for the last of the mushrooms and such.

She smiled as she enjoyed the walk, it was partially cloudy but she didn't think that would be an issue. She grabbed some of the last of the flowers, she'll press these and send them to Sango who seemed to love getting them. She also found the last of the herbs, mushrooms, and even a few glittery rocks like when she was on that walk with Inuyasha. She smiled as she thought of him, he came to see her every day though today his father had drug him and Sesshomaru to Fujigoko for supplies.

She came out of the forest and sat down by the stream as she sighed and just relaxed listening to the sounds of nature. Until the sounds of nature took a turn and Mother Nature decided to rain. She jumped up and moved quickly towards town to get home, but she was still a good hike away. Sighing and hating her luck some days, Kagome moved as quickly as she could.

About an hour later Kagome got home and immediately stripped herself of her clothing. She sighed as she moved into the bathroom and started to wash herself in much warmer water, though she couldn't stop shaking.

"Gosh," Kagome muttered to herself as she sneezed, "I hope I don't get sick." She warmed up some of the stew from the festival a few days before, wrapped herself up in a blanket and relaxed as she ate it. She curled up in front of the fireplace and fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked up to the farm hours later, it was getting darker earlier and earlier. He shook his coat off of the rain and walked in to find her still asleep on the couch. He got down on a knee and smiled and gently touched her cheek. He stopped smiling as his hand moved to her forehead and he noticed how hot she was. Muttering a string of profanities that his mother would have hit him with a frying pan for, Inuyasha picked her up and gently placed her in her bed, wrapping her up tighter in the blankets before heading home to report that she was in fact sick.

"Was she asleep?" Izayoi asked her son as he rambled on about how hot she was. Inuyasha nodded as she sighed and smiled at him. "It's alright, she'll get some rest and she'll be better in the morning. You'll see."

"And if she's not?" Inuyasha demanded of his mother. "We don't have a doctor in town and the last time you got sick father nearly destroyed half the town as you got worse. It wasn't until Sesshomaru and I brought a nurse over from the next town. And that took two days to do." She looked at her son surprised and chuckled a little.

"Kagome is stronger and younger than I am," she told him as he sighed and looked at her, "she'll be able to fight the cold better than I would. But if she's not better in two days, we'll send Sesshomaru to go get a nurse or doctor to help her." Inuyasha grumbled and nodded as his mother pushed him to the table. "Now eat, you wouldn't want to get sick worrying over her."

"I don't get sick," Inuyasha reminded his mother. She smiled and nodded, yes her big strong hanyou son got the good graces of his youkai half to be able to avoid such things. After dinner Inuyasha insisted on going back to Kagome's to make sure she ate and stayed warm. Izayoi sent him with some leftovers from dinner and made sure he was bundled up from the rain.

Inuyasha walked into the house and rewarmed up the food before going in and checking on Kagome. He found her right where he left her, still asleep but looking quite pale. Sighing he shook her gently, causing her to slowly wake up.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked wearily. He smiled despite wanting to cry and howl that she needed to get better now. "What are you doing here?" She sounded out of breath and very tired.

"Mother and I wanted to make sure you ate, I noticed you were warm earlier so I put you in bed," he said softly as she nodded weakly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she replied as he helped her sit up. She smiled at him as he left the room and came back with the food for her. He sat with her as she ate, watching to see if it helped her any. Some coloring did come back to her cheeks, but not much.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he took the dishes.

"Exhausted, my whole body hurts," she said softly, "my nose especially." She sneezed a few times and he handed her a tissue. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said softly. "Do you want me to stay so if you need anything you don't have to get out of bed?" She smiled and placed a hand on his.

"I'll be fine, I just need rest," she said as he nodded.

"It's pouring outside," he said with a sigh. "Looks like it'll do it for a while so you'll have tomorrow to rest too."

"It's still raining?" she asked depressingly. "I got caught in it walking in the forest, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Inuyasha wanted to curse the skies for making Kagome sick. But for now he'd gruffly tell her she needs to be more careful and take an umbrella with her when she goes to the forest.

"Get some rest, I'll come check on you in the morning," he said and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome smiled and nodded as she laid back and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Inuyasha closed up the house after finding her basket and putting everything away for her.

"How is she doing?" his mother asked when he walked in. She was working on a puzzle with his father.

"She's still very warm," Inuyasha said as his mother nodded, "but she ate everything and told me she got caught in this rain while up the mountain."

"Ah," Izayoi said with a nod, "that'll do it." Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he shed his coat and boots. Sesshomaru came in a few minutes later and did the same thing. "There are leftovers for you in the fridge, just warm them up."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said before vanishing into the kitchen. "The rain is terrible, the cattle almost didn't make it into the barn." Nishi looked at his oldest son curiously.

"That bad, huh?" he asked as he put a piece into the puzzle.

"I've been looking for that piece for twenty minutes and you had it the whole time?" his mate admonished. Nishi chuckled and shrugged as she sighed and shook her head.

"The mud is pretty bad out there, I had two cows slip in it already," Sesshomaru said as he sat down to eat. Inuyasha sat down and watched his parents. "Kouga is going to have to put one of them down, one of her legs is broken. I have her comfortable for the night."

"That's a shame, a good milk cow gone to waste," Nishi said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any calves yet?" Inuyasha asked, he knew Kagome wanted a cow to take care of. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, they won't start dropping until mid to late winter," Sesshomaru said as he ate. Inuyasha nodded as he listened. "Kagome still asking?"

"No, I figured I'd beat her to the pass," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm surprised she's not here watching this entertainment," Sesshomaru said pointing to their parents. Inuyasha chuckled a little and nodded in agreement.

"She's not feeling well, so I took her some dinner," Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru nodded. "She got caught in the rain too today, up the mountain."

"Shame no one pushed for a doctor to move in here," Sesshomaru said as their father looked up at the two annoyed. "You know, as it was suggested a hundred times after Izayoi got sick the last time."

"Excuse me if none want to live here," Nishi snapped at both his pups.

"I'm sure now that it's growing, a doctor might not refuse moving into town," Inuyasha said as his father sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'll put the ad back out there tomorrow," he grumbled as his mate laughed at him amused. The two headed to their own rooms to relax for the night as their parents started to bicker over the puzzle, though Inuyasha's rest was not easy as he worried about the headstrong young woman alone on the farm.

The next morning, before breakfast, Inuyasha headed over as promised to check on Kagome. He found her in bed, sneezing up a storm and handed her a box of tissues. It was still pouring heavily outside.

"I think it's best if you stay in bed today," he told her as she sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right," she agreed, all stuffed up sounding. Inuyasha touched her forehead and found her still burning up pretty badly. "I know, I have a fever."

"I'll bring you back some breakfast," he said as she nodded. "Get some rest." He watched as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. He sighed as he made sure the fire was going strongly and that the curtains were closed before leaving.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kouga called as he walked onto the property. Inuyasha waved as he walked up to him. "Where's Kagome?"

"Sick, so let her rest," Inuyasha said as he prepared to head to breakfast.

"Is she alright? You don't seem to be taking very good care of her," Kouga said sharply as Inuyasha glared at him. It was well known that both liked Kagome, it was also well known that she preferred Inuyasha's company to Kouga's, but he wouldn't accept that.

"She got caught in the rain, it's just a cold," Inuyasha snapped at him before they walked into the house.

"I guess no one's told you, colds can kill humans," Kouga snapped at him. Inuyasha glared at him as he walked into the house.

"No Kagome today?" his mother asked as she set the table.

"No, she's still burning up pretty badly," Inuyasha said as she nodded.

"I'll go over and take a look at her, I'm sure rest is all she needs," Izayoi said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Are you sure we shouldn't send for a doctor?" Inuyasha pushed.

"Inuyasha, it's just a cold," Izayoi said softly, "I know you're worried. But I promise you, if I go over there and I have any reason to feel it necessary I'll send your father and Sesshomaru for one and we'll stay with her to make sure she gets better. Usually they are simply resolved with rest." Inuyasha nodded as he and Kouga sat down, though neither felt comfortable with the idea of Kagome being sick for so long. With this rain it was determined a trip to Fujigoko would take two days back and forth.

After breakfast Inuyasha waited as his mother got a breakfast plate set up for Kagome. He watched as she put everything together perfectly as if she were making it for one of her own family members.

"Kouga said colds have killed people," he blurted out. Izayoi looked at him and smiled as she thought about it.

"Yes, I guess that is true," she said nodding as he paled a little, "a long, long time ago. Now a days there are medicines to help the sick, but we have to be careful with those medicines or they won't work the next time." Inuyasha just looked at her and nodded as he sighed. He didn't know how his mother was so patient with him about this, he was going insane.

They left the house and headed to Kagome's, being careful of all the mud and muck that was coming out due to the over saturation of the ground with water. Inuyasha watched as his mother gently touched Kagome's forehead and looked at her.

"Inuyasha, go get a wash cloth and dampen it with cool water, not cold, and bring it here," she commanded gently as she gently touched Kagome's cheeks. "You are burning up, aren't you?" she muttered to the girl.

"He's been scared since yesterday," Kagome replied hoarsely. "I'm so thirsty." Izayoi nodded as Inuyasha returned with the rag.

"Perfect, can you get me a glass of cool water please?" she said as she folded the cloth and put it on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha went without question or hesitation. "He must really like you, he's never this obedient at home." Izayoi chuckled as Kagome smirked with her eyes closed.

"Maybe," she murmured in response. "I need to get outside and take care of my fields for winter." Izayoi shook her head.

"Not until this fever breaks," the older woman commanded her. "I may send him to get Makoto to help me get you bathed and changed, you shouldn't stay in the same pajamas for too long." Inuyasha brought the water in. "Thank you dear." They helped Kagome drink some water as she sighed and relaxed again in bed.

"I should get a bath," Kagome croaked as Inuyasha looked at her surprised. He hadn't realized she was awake, or at least coherent.

"You're not strong enough yet," he said as his mother smirked at him.

"She's plenty strong enough," Izayoi told him. "But I think I'll need Makoto to come help out just in case. Thank heavens we have enough women here."

"Well, father helped you when you were sick," Inuyasha said as his mother chuckled.

"We are mated, you are not helping me wash Kagome until you mate," Izayoi said to him as Inuyasha flushed bright red at the thought. She laughed and used the rag gently on Kagome's cheeks. "No, Makoto should help me get her washed. Please, Inuyasha, go get her and I'll get the bath and everything ready." Inuyasha left to get Makoto as his mother got everything else ready.

"Oh dear, she really is in bad shape," Makoto said as she held the girl up. "I haven't seen a cold this bad in a while."

"It's all in my head," Kagome said softly. "My sinuses are killing me."

"Well, this hot bath will help," Izayoi said happily as the two walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. They helped Kagome undress and into the bathtub while Inuyasha waited in the living room. He wasn't going to leave her until he knew she was better.

"I think we should still send for a healer," Makoto said as they washed Kagome. "Some antibiotics would help her a lot." Izayoi sighed and nodded in agreement as she thought.

"But if we tell Inuyasha we need one he'll flip out that she's worse than she is," Izayoi said as Makoto chuckled and nodded. "I've never seen him so love sick."

"Well, it was bound to happen one day," Makoto said wisely as Izayoi sighed and nodded.

"My little puppy is all grown up," she said depressive as even Kagome grew a smirk at that.

"Puppy, huh?" Kagome croaked as Makoto laughed a little. "I'm so using that one." Both women laughed at her as they bathed her, they could see her color returning a little as they pulled her out of the tub and dried her off before putting her into some sweatpants and a tank top. They helped her back to bed as Inuyasha warmed up breakfast for her. Izayoi left to see if Nishi could make a trip for a healer without alerting Inuyasha while Makoto and Inuyasha remained with Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Kagome as she ate a little.

"I'll be fine," she said softly before coughing. Inuyasha gave her the water again. "I just need to rest, your mom was right." He sighed and nodded as he watched her, Makoto watching the two almost longingly for the same thing.

Izayoi returned with lunch for everyone some time later after sending Nishi to Fujigoko for a healer of some type. Inuyasha was never the wiser and probably wouldn't be until the person showed up to take a look at Kagome.

"Her fever returned about an hour ago," Makoto said as Izayoi checked on the young woman. "It's just been building, I put the rag back on her head but I don't think it's doing much. We've soaked it a few times now." Izayoi nodded and gently touched Kagome's forehead.

"I sent Nishi to get the healer," she said softly as Inuyasha went out for more firewood. "I told him I wanted one here just in case, I'm happy I sent him but I hope he makes it here quickly because a high fever can be dangerous." Makoto nodded as they both heard the door open and Inuyasha returning with the wood.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome the rest of the day, making sure she was more than warm enough and helping her eat during meal times. He ended up sleeping in the chair by her side as Izayoi and Makoto remained with her to make sure everything was alright. It was closer to noon the next day when Nishi returned with two women in tow.

"Izayoi these two ladies are Kaede and Megumi Takani," Nishi said as Izayoi shook their hands. "They are healers from Fujigoko who will be moving here."

"That's wonderful news," Izayoi said as both women nodded. "Please, I'll take you to the patient." She took them to Kagome's room where Inuyasha was dozing in the chair next to her. He jumped when he noticed the two women walk in with his mother. "Inuyasha, this is Kaede and Megumi, healers. They are going to take a look at Kagome for us." He nodded silently and moved back but not out of the room.

"Ah yes, the child is very sick," Kaede said sagely as she turned to Megumi. "I'll need a cup of boiling water and the herbs from the blue sachet." Megumi obeyed and went to get the water after handing the older woman a sachet.

"What's in there?" Inuyasha asked, his mother shot him a look reminding him to be nice. He just ignored her.

"It's a mixture of herbs that will help young Kagome's fever and cold," Kaede answered unperturbed. "Is she your mate, boy?" Inuyasha flushed and looked away as his mother fought not to laugh.

"No," he grumbled. "I'm just worried about her." Kaede nodded as she eyed him before turning to Kagome as she coughed some in bed. Kaede noticed Inuyasha's ears went back when he heard her.

"When was the last time she was bathed?" Kaede asked.

"This morning, Makoto and I washed her, we didn't want her keeping the germs," Izayoi answered as Kaede nodded.

"She'll need another today," Kaede said as Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"Another one?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ye must wash off the germs or she'll remain sick, plus it'll help her body cool off from the fever," Kaede explained to him patiently. "In humans, a fever for too long can be dangerous. How long has she been sick?"

"At least three days," Inuyasha said as Kaede nodded.

"Then I'd say she's been sick long enough, wouldn't ye agree?" Kaede asked him as he sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, just help her," he said as he looked at the sick girl. Kaede and Megumi saw how worried he was as Izayoi wanted to fawn over her son being so in love with her.

"Child, ye need to drink this," Kaede said softly as she helped Kagome sit up. Inuyasha sat on the bed and held Kagome up as Kaede brought the mug to the girl's lips. "It's going to be bitter, but it will help ye." Kagome sipped it and cringed, but continued to drink as she could. Kaede set the mug on the nightstand and helped Inuyasha get her situated back in bed again.

"How often should she drink that stuff?" Inuyasha asked of the older woman.

"As often as she can," Kaede answered honestly. "But we'll let her rest some then your mother, Megumi, and I will take her in for a bath and change of clothes." Inuyasha nodded as he just watched Kagome sleep. "Come, let her sleep." Inuyasha followed her out as everyone relaxed in the living room.

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly," Izayoi said happily.

"We were planning on leaving Fujigoko for a while," Kaede explained as Megumi sat and fiddled with a few herbs and the sachets. "This village is a wonderful place to continue Megumi's education." The women spoke as Inuyasha stoked the fire and added wood to it. "Young Kagome runs this farm all alone?"

"Kind of," Izayoi answered. "She has done very well on her own for the most part, but Inuyasha is always here helping her where he can if he's not working in his own shop."

"And what do ye do for this village?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I'm the local blacksmith," Inuyasha answered gruffly as he stood back up and relaxed in a chair. "But I try to make sure Kagome has everything she needs because it takes a lot to run a farm." Kaede nodded in agreement.

"That it does," Kaede answered as she looked at the young woman with her. "I think that Kagome is in good hands here, she seems to be flourishing despite the cold."

"Oh yes, she just harvested her first batch of crops just within the last two weeks," Izayoi told her happily. "She seems really happy here." Kaede nodded as Megumi looked at them curiously.

"She moved here just to run a farm?" Megumi asked as Inuyasha nodded. "Seems odd."

"She realized there is more to life than material things," Kaede said as if it were something she's explained before. "Life is not meant to be lived in a city as a drone."

"Yes, grandmother," Megumi said ending the rant before she really got started. "The girl should be bathed and fed soon." Kaede looked at the time and nodded in agreement as she stood up. Izayoi joined them as they moved Kagome to the bathroom and helped bathe her as Inuyasha warmed up the last of the stew from the festival for her. When they had Kagome back in bed and bundled up he brought her the food and helped her eat.

"Thank you," she said softly to him as he smiled at her and shook his head. He helped her drink more of the bitter tea and sighed as she cringed.

"Sorry, if I could, I'd have slipped some sugar in there but the old one keeps a pretty good eye on what I'm doing," he told her softly as she smirked.

"Are you staying tonight?" Kagome asked him.

"Do you want me to?" he asked her. She nodded tiredly and he nodded in response. "I'll stay then. No need you getting all upset and alone." Kagome just smirked at him as she started to doze. Inuyasha remained seated next to her as the three women relaxed in the living room again.

Kagome remained sick for almost a full week, Inuyasha barely leaving her side as Kaede and Megumi worked on helping her feel better. The first day Kagome felt really good Inuyasha sat with her as they ate breakfast together. They had made a rather large breakfast of various foods because Kagome was so hungry from barely eating at all.

"Lets go outside," she suggested after getting dressed. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope, you're not allowed out until Kaede or Megumi says you're all better," Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed and dropped onto the couch.

"You do realize I've been trapped for a week sick, what's wrong with a short walk?" she asked him as he sighed and shook his head.

"It was a short walk in the woods that got you sick to begin with," he quipped as she sighed and nodded in agreement, couldn't really argue with him on that one. "We'll do something fun once you're absolutely better." Kagome smirked at him as she sighed and relaxed on the couch.


End file.
